


Потерянное поколение

by Teado



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-17 16:32:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9333512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teado/pseuds/Teado
Summary: После ареста Геллерт Гриндевальд легко выдает местонахождение настоящего Персиваля Грейвза, точно зная, что тому уже не помочь. В отчаянии Серафина Пиквери обращается к единственному человеку, о чьих многогранных способностях может только догадываться. А Ньют Скамандер просто хочет быстрее вернуться домой.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Пояснение к названию для тех, кто не знаком с понятием, можно найти здесь: https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9F%D0%BE%D1%82%D0%B5%D1%80%D1%8F%D0%BD%D0%BD%D0%BE%D0%B5_%D0%BF%D0%BE%D0%BA%D0%BE%D0%BB%D0%B5%D0%BD%D0%B8%D0%B5
> 
> В тексте планируется шесть глав, которые будут добавляться по мере написания.

_Когда мы вернулись из Канады и поселились на улице Нотр-Дам-де-Шан, а мисс Стайн и я были ещё добрыми друзьями, она и произнесла свою фразу о потерянном поколении. У старого «форда» модели «Т», на котором в те годы ездила мисс Стайн, что-то случилось с зажиганием, и молодой механик, который пробыл на фронте последний год войны и теперь работал в гараже, не сумел его исправить, а может быть, просто не захотел чинить её «форд» вне очереди. Как бы там ни было, он оказался недостаточно sérieux, и после жалобы мисс Стайн хозяин сделал ему строгий выговор. Хозяин сказал ему: «Все вы — génération perdue!» — Вот кто вы такие! И все вы такие! — сказала мисс Стайн. — Вся молодёжь, побывавшая на войне. Вы — потерянное поколение.  
— Эрнест Хемингуэй. Праздник, который всегда с тобой_

Солнце играло яркими бликами на блестящем боку новенького лайнера, в скором времени отчаливающего от американских берегов в сторону туманной Англии. На причале толпились люди, со всех сторон доносились прощания, печальные вздохи и изредка смех. Ньют легко лавировал между магглов, краем глаза следя за идущей следом Тиной. С самого утра его преследовало неясное беспокойство, хотя для этого не было ни единой причины. Чемодан сдерживали крепко завязанные веревки, Гриндевальд сидел в тюремной камере, а погоду обещали ясную и теплую. Жаль, что рядом больше не было Фрэнка, который точно предупредил бы о грядущей опасности, но Ньют привык полагаться и на собственные предчувствия, иначе вряд ли смог бы прожить так долго в невероятной близости к диким магическим тварям. Он остановился, украдкой оглядываясь по сторонам, из-за плеча донесся голос Тины:

— В чем дело?

— Подождем конца посадки, не хочу толкаться с чемоданом в толпе магглов, — почти не солгал Ньют.

Он и правда не горел желанием получить по чемодану чьим-нибудь саквояжем, даже если теперь такая мелкая неприятность не могла обернуться катастрофой со сбежавшими питомцами.

— Ты ведь не забросишь написание своей книги? — Тина встала так, чтобы чемодан оказался между ними, и никто не мог случайно задеть его.

— Конечно, нет, — Ньют улыбнулся, чувствуя тепло в груди от ее простого, но предусмотрительного жеста. — Я пришлю тебе экземпляр.

— Спасибо, — кивнула Тина, отчего на ее щеку упала прядь вьющихся на кончиках волос.

— А лучше привезу его сам, — Ньют сжал ладонь в кулак, поймав себя на странном желании коснуться Тины. — Ты не против?

Его никогда особенно не интересовали люди: все они, — и маги, и магглы, — в большинстве своем являли собой невзрачную массу, среди которой выделялись единицы, с которыми Ньют общался и даже дружил. Он не считал себя лучше или умнее, но его интересы были далеки от обыденных, отчего мало кто мог понять их. Ньют не тяготился одиночеством, полностью удовлетворенный привязанностью к своим животным и редкими ночами со случайными знакомыми, имена которых сразу забывались. Он сам выбрал такую жизнь и был полностью доволен ею, пока Тина не заставила его задуматься над тем, что можно впустить в свой мир кого-то еще. Ньют не был влюблен, как один из героев любимых романов матери, а скорее ощущал потребность найти подходящего партнера, которая рано или поздно просыпается в каждом животном. И, быть может, Тина и вправду была не таким плохим вариантом, по крайней мере, она не пыталась выбросить чемодан и отговорить от опасных экспедиций, как однажды поступил один его сослуживец еще на войне.

— Нет, я… — Тина нервно смяла манжет своего пальто, и Ньют буквально почувствовал исходящую от нее неловкость.

Но он не успел ничего сказать, увидев поверх ее плеча то, что абсолютно точно не могло быть случайностью. По причалу, чеканя размашистый шаг и совершенно не вписываясь в окружающую обстановку, шествовала Серафина Пиквери в сопровождении двух авроров. Она быстро нашла их в толпе и, не медля, подошла ближе. Ньют нарочито громко поздоровался, не заботясь о секретности, в конце концов, это не он следовал за Пиквери с не убранной палочкой наперевес:

— Госпожа Президент.

Тина испуганно обернулась и, увидев, кто стоит за ее спиной, стремительно отскочила вбок, едва не натолкнувшись на одного из авроров:

— Мадам Пиквери!

— Мисс Голдштейн, — произнесла Пиквери, даже не глядя на Тину. — Мистер Скамандер, нам нужно поговорить.

— Мой корабль отплывает через десять минут, — возразил Ньют, поднимая чемодан, из которого сразу же кто-то заворчал, поняв настроение хозяина.

— Вы никуда не едете, — качнула головой Пиквери.

— А как же ваше желание, чтобы я и мой чемодан убрались из Нью-Йорка как можно быстрее?

— Мистер Скамандер, выслушайте меня, — Пиквери оглянулась на замерших молчаливыми статуями авроров, потупившуюся Тину и, с видимым усилием, добавила: — Прошу вас.

— Хорошо, — Ньют тоскливо посмотрел на блестящий бок корабля, смиряясь с тем, что тот уплывет без него. — Здесь?

— Да, — Пиквери махнула рукой своему сопровождению, отошла к груде готовых к отправлению ящиков и, дождавшись Ньюта, набросила на них отвлекающее заклятие, — времени нет.

— В чем дело? — Ньют погладил бок ворчащего чемодана, поставил его у ног. — Гриндевальд?

— Сидит в камере и наслаждается арестом, — Пиквери сжала губы в тонкую полоску, в ее взгляде мелькнула тщательно сдерживаемые злость и бессилие.

Она напоминала загнанного в клетку хищного зверя, и лишь ради этого сравнения Ньют был готов выслушать ее. За их недолгое знакомство Пиквери казалась образцом сдержанности, и Ньют очень хотел узнать, что смогло вывести ее из себя.

— Тогда не понимаю, чем я могу помочь.

— Мистер Скамандер, в вашем чемодане бесчисленное множество магических тварей, и почти за каждую я могла бы арестовать вас и лишить палочки, — она посмотрела на Ньюта с плохо скрываемой надеждой, так не вяжущейся с образом. — Скажите, а есть ли среди них те, которые умеют лечить?

Ньют навскидку мог назвать четырех своих питомцев и прибавить к ним еще двух животных, которых мог достать без особого труда даже в Америке. Но не каждую рану можно залечить, а использовать что-то по настоящему темное, вроде крови единорога, Ньют ни за что бы не стал. Если не ради собственной души, то из нежелания убивать ни в чем неповинное создание.

— Конкретнее, мадам, — попросил Ньют. — И лучше с самого начала, если все действительно так плохо.

— Вчера на допросе Гриндевальд назвал место, где держал настоящего Персиваля Грейвза, — зло выплюнула Пиквери, сжимая в пальцах палочку. — Сказал, все равно ему уже не помочь, а так хоть всем будет… веселее.

— И вы нашли? — поторопил Ньют, прикидывая, что Гриндевальд мог сотворить.

Пожалуй, во время войны стоило прислушаться к совету брата и уделить больше времени изучению темномагических проклятий. Ньют не мог припомнить почти ничего, кроме непростительных заклинаний.

— Да, нашли. Гриндевальд испытывал на нем какое-то собственноручно придуманное зелье подчинения, а затем пытал. Авроры обыскали все в поисках лаборатории или хотя бы следов зелья, но ничего нет, мы не знаем даже, что в нем было.

— Магические животные могут помочь, направить в нужную сторону, но излечить душу… — Ньют покачал головой.

— Я не прошу излечить его душу, мистер Скамандер, — Пиквери мягко положила ладонь на рукав его пальто. — У вас есть что-то… кто-то, способный залечить раны? Колдомедики говорят, что никогда такого не видели, ни одно заклятие или зелье не стягивает порезы от обыкновенного режущего проклятия, а поддерживать Персиваля магией еще дольше они не смогут.

Ньют осторожно высвободил рукав, пару мгновений смотрел на повисшую в воздухе руку Пиквери и перевел взгляд на ее лицо. Другой бы на его месте наверняка чувствовал превосходство от того, что сама госпожа Президент пришла просить, но Ньюту было интересно, — очередной вызов его знаниям и способностям, не более.

— У меня есть два вопроса.

— Слушаю, — Пиквери заметно расслабилась, поняв, что он готов согласиться.

— Что будет с моими животными? — Ньют не думал, что она отнимет их, если сама пришла за помощью, но посчитал не лишним уточнить.

— Они останутся при вас. Но постарайтесь, чтобы никто больше не сбегал.

— Хорошо, — он присел перед чемоданом, быстро развязывая обматывающие его веревки. — И я ничего не могу обещать. Вы ведь помните, что я лечу магических существ, а не людей?

— В школьные годы Персиваль был наглой и самоуверенной фантастической тварью, и с возрастом в нем мало что изменилось. Так что не думаю, что вы заметите разницу, — Пиквери надтреснуто усмехнулась, и Ньют вскинул голову, не веря, что действительно услышал от нее такое.

Она поймала его удивленный взгляд, сразу подобралась, осознав, что сказала лишнее, и чрезмерно ровным голосом, припасенным для дипломатических разговоров, добавила:

— Второй вопрос, мистер Скамандер.

— Вы уже ответили на него, госпожа Президент, — Ньют опустил чемодан на бок, открыл крышку и выпрямился. — Мне нужно пару минут, чтобы кое-что взять. Если это не подействует, придется искать другие пути.

— Спасибо.

Пароход дал гудок, Ньют оглянулся на убирающих трап матросов и решительно шагнул в чемодан. После рассказа Пиквери у него остался единственный вариант того, что может помочь Грейвзу. Он пообещал придумать другие решения, но на самом деле не представлял, что делать, если молоко единорога окажется бессильным.

Нужная бутылочка нашлась на второй полке слева, позади более необходимых настоек и зелий, которые Ньют чаще всего использовал для лечения своих питомцев. Он откупорил пробку, понюхал, хотя чары консервации не могли дать сбой, да и молоко единорога само по себе редко портилось, но на чемодане висело столько заклятий, что временами они наделяли странными эффектами даже банальные травяные сборы. Запах был совершенно обычным, вид и консистенция тоже, а капля молока на языке отдавала правильным сладковатым привкусом. Ньют сунул бутылочку в карман, сетуя на то, что стоило пополнить запасы раньше, и поспешил обратно. Молока осталось не больше кофейной чашки, Ньют извел почти все на лечение Фрэнка, а сами единороги в чемодане не жили, поэтому приходилось специально искать их. Но и этой малости достаточно, чтобы попробовать, а потом, если все получится, Ньют найдет, где раздобыть еще.

Поднявшись наверх, он едва не столкнулся с Тиной, подошедшей слишком близко к чемодану. Она выглядела взволнованной и печальной, а Пиквери, напротив, держалась отстраненно и величественно, даже стоя около пыльных ящиков. Ньют малодушно порадовался тому, что она успела совладать со своими чувствами, по своему опыту он знал, что обличенные властью люди, находящиеся на грани истерики, во много раз опаснее дикого нунду.

— Ньют, — Тина подняла на него полный надежды взгляд, — мне нужно вернуться в МАКУСА.

— Я найду тебя, как только смогу, — Ньют закрыл чемодан и защелкнул замок. — Госпожа Президент?

— Идемте, — Пиквери взмахом палочки сняла с них отвлекающие чары. — Вы ведь не оставите свой зверинец мисс Голдштейн, я правильно понимаю?

— В моем чемодане не только животные, но и ценные зелья и травы, — возразил Ньют, не собираясь уточнять, что все его запасы абсолютно точно не понадобятся.

— Хорошо, — кивнула Пиквери. — Помните о нашем разговоре, мисс Голдштейн. Ни одной живой душе, и вашей сестре тоже. Я ввела вас в курс дела лишь из уважения к мистеру Скамандеру, которого вы бы замучили своими расспросами.

— Да, мадам, — Тина слабо улыбнулась, — больше никто не узнает.

— Превосходно.

Они не прощались, — Пиквери ушла первой, а Ньют поспешил следом, на ходу размышляя, почему ей неизвестно о способностях Куинни, благодаря которым Тина ничего не могла скрыть, даже если бы хотела. Но это не было его тайной, так что Ньют в любом случае не собирался ничего рассказывать. Пиквери свернула в безлюдный переулок, дала знак своему сопровождению, и авроры остановились в отдалении от них.

— Руку, мистер Скамандер, — Пиквери подняла смуглую ладонь, — аппарируем.

Ньют не жаловал парные перемещения, от них он всегда чувствовал себя как после первой неумелой аппарации, но выбора не оставалось. Сжав неожиданно сильные, украшенные перстнями пальцы, он ощутил знакомый рывок, и мир вокруг, на миг поблекнув, превратился в небольшой внутренний дворик с коротко стриженым газоном и низкими кустами.

За время своих путешествий Ньют привык залечивать раны сам, не прибегая к помощи колдомедиков, но он до сих пор помнил неуютную суету и въевшийся в стены запах целебных зелий. Поэтому почти замогильная тишина, нарушавшаяся редкими звуками шагов, стала для него неожиданностью. Навстречу вышли трое авроров, но, увидев Пиквери, расступились, пропуская ее и Ньюта внутрь.

— Мы закрыли все крыло, — пояснила Пиквери, пока они поднимались по лестнице на второй этаж, — чтобы избежать огласки.

— А колдомедики? — Ньют передернул плечами, пустая больница выглядела неуютно и враждебно, особенно вкупе с постоянно снующими по углам аврорами.

— Я полностью доверяю главному целителю, — Пиквери резко остановилась у одной из безликих дверей, ничем не отличавшихся от соседних. — Нам сюда.

Просторную палату освещали яркие солнечные лучи, игравшие бликами на бесчисленном множестве склянок, нагроможденных на тумбочке. С придвинутого к кровати кресла небрежно свешивалась серебристая шаль, и Ньют был уверен, что если возьмет ее в руки, то ощутит приторно-сладкий запах духов Пиквери. Персиваль Грейвз напоминал плохо вылепленную из воска статую самому себе, для которой создатель пожалел цветов. На бледном до синевы лице, сливавшемся по цвету с наволочкой, темным пятном выделялись густые брови и недельная щетина. Его руки, грудь, наполовину скрытая одеялом, и даже шея были туго замотаны бинтами, на которых уже проступили некрасивые алые разводы. Ньют опасался, что вид настоящего Грейвза всколыхнет непростые воспоминания о Гриндевальде под его личиной, но лежавший на постели человек вызывал только сострадание.

— Вам что-нибудь нужно, мистер Скамандер? — спросила Пиквери, отвлекая Ньюта от сравнивания Грейвза и Гриндевальда.

— Да, — Ньют поставил чемодан, хлопнул себя по карманам, ища спрятанную бутылочку, — да, нужно. Теплая вода, чистые бинты и помощь колдомедика. Сам я не смогу поднять мистера Грейвза и сменить повязки, а магию применять не хочу.

Пиквери, к удивлению Ньюта, закатала рукава своего, несомненно, баснословно дорогого платья и прошла к стоящему в углу шкафу, на ходу бросив:

— Почему?

— Единороги по своей сути сосредоточие светлой магии, и их молоко частично обладает такими же свойствами. Не думаю, что банальный Левикорпус повредит, но предпочту не рисковать, если есть возможность.

Ньют снял пальто, повесил на спинку кресла и, тоже закатав рукава рубашки, подошел к кровати. Сзади донеслось тихое «Агуаменти», но Ньют не обратил внимания, склонившись над Грейвзом. Бесчисленное множество раз ему приходилось лечить пострадавших по чьей-то вине или собственной глупости животных, но с людьми он почти не имел дел. Если не считать первую помощь боевым товарищам на войне и собственные травмы, так вообще никогда. Вздохнув, Ньют вспомнил слова Пиквери и попробовал представить, что перед ним один из его питомцев. Получалось из рук вон плохо, в его глазах Грейвз и не думал превращаться в кого-то вроде карликового пушистика, которого, как Ньют знал по собственному опыту, было непросто накормить лечебной настойкой.

Наконец, отругав себя за медлительность, Ньют решительно положил пальцы на колючий от щетины подбородок Грейвза, приоткрыл ему рот и начал медленно вливать молоко единорога, поминутно останавливаясь, чтобы погладить замотанную бинтами шею, заставляя сглотнуть. Истратив половину, Ньют выпрямился и обернулся к Пиквери, замершей около столика с взгроможденной на него жестяной миской. В руках она держала чистые бинты, и Ньют только теперь понял, что Пиквери и не думала никого звать.

— Что дальше? — спросила она, не отрывая напряженного взгляда от Грейвза, будто ждала мгновенного чуда.

— У меня слишком мало молока, — Ньют подошел к столику, прикинул количество воды и, достав палочку, убавил ее на две трети, — поэтому разбавим то, что есть, пропитаем куски бинта и наложим на раны как компрессы. Надеюсь, этого хватит.

Ньют вылил все оставшееся молоко, наблюдая, как вода становится нежно-серебристого оттенка.

— Я тоже, — Пиквери отложила часть бинтов, а оставшиеся стала рвать на куски безо всякой магии, подавая Ньюту.

Он опустил их слоями в воду, прижал сверху пальцами, чтобы они пропитались целиком, и подвинул столик ближе к кровати. Самым сложным было снять старые, пропитанные кровью бинты, которые уже начали присыхать к коже. Им пришлось наполнить еще одну миску водой и отмачивать каждую повязку, чтобы размотать ее. Пиквери не мешалась и не лезла, куда не нужно, она удивительно быстро приспособилась к движениям Ньюта, и их руки едва ли пару раз сталкивались, пока они вдвоем меняли бинты.

Тонкие глубокие порезы на теле Грейвза выглядели совсем свежими, из них сочилась густая темная кровь. Увидев первый, Ньют выдавил сквозь зубы, сдержав ругательство:

— Ваши колдомедики полные кретины.

— Что? — Пиквери приложила компресс поверх раны, и Ньют сразу же начал заматывать запястье Грейвза сухим бинтом.

— Слишком много зелий, повышающих свертываемость крови. Еще немного, и все могло закончится банальным сердечным приступом.

— Я уволю их.

— Нет, — Ньют качнул головой, — возможно, если бы не это, то мистер Грейвз давно бы умер. Кроветворное зелье просто не успело бы восстановить ему кровь.

Рука Пиквери еле заметно дрогнула, и Ньют в очередной раз задался вопросом, какие отношения на самом деле связывают ее с Грейвзом. Нет, конечно, он верил в дружбу, но с трудом мог приложить ее к этим двум таким непростым людям.

Отмачивая повязку на груди Грейвза, Ньют осторожно предложил, не уверенный, что Пиквери стоит оставаться и дальше:

— Может, все-таки позвать колдомедиков?

— Я прекрасно осведомлена о том, что у мужчин в штанах, мистер Скамандер, — бесстрастно ответила Пиквери, откидывая одеяло.

Грейвз был одет в одни мягкие свободные штаны, напоминавшие кальсоны, которые в Англии давно никто не носил. Ньют приподнял Грейвза за плечи, давая Пиквери возможность перебинтовать его грудь. На ногах почти не было ран, кроме длинного пореза под левым коленом, и Ньют облегченно выдохнул, они использовали все компрессы, и последнюю повязку пришлось делать с остатками воды, которую Ньют стер бинтом с краев опустевшей миски.

— Как долго ждать? — Пиквери снова укрыла Грейвза одеялом и устало упала в кресло.

— Не знаю, — честно признался Ньют, подтащив к другому краю кровати стул. — Я никогда не применял молоко единорога на людях, да и на животных не часто.

— Значит, подождем. Мистер Скамандер… — Пиквери осеклась, когда тихо стоявший чемодан Ньюта вдруг сам упал на бок и раскрылся.

Оттуда показалась сначала седая длинношерстная макушка, затем огромные глаза, оглядевшие все вокруг, и только после этого Дугл вылез целиком.

— Что-то случилось? — обеспокоенно спросил Ньют.

— Кто это? — одновременно с ним произнесла Пиквери.

— Мой камуфлори, он безобиден, — Ньют поднялся, собираясь вернуть Дугла обратно, но тот, самостоятельно захлопнув крышку чемодана, проковылял к кровати и запрыгнул на нее, чудом не налетев на руку Грейвза.

Пиквери резко подалась вперед, и Ньют предостерегающе взмахнул рукой:

— Не обижайте его!

— Мистер Скамандер, найдите хотя бы одну причину, почему ваши животные разгуливают здесь как у себя дома, — раздраженно отчитала его Пиквери, но палочку опустила.

Ньют выждал немного, наблюдая, как Дугл, погладив Грейвза по ладони, переполз к нему в ноги, чтобы усесться там, и ответил:

— Он нянчит малыша.

— Что?! — ошарашено воскликнула Пиквери, и Ньют понял, что сказал лишнее.

— В моем чемодане Дугл присматривает за малышами окками, нянчит их, — поспешил пояснить Ньют. — Видимо, он решил, что нам нужна помощь.

— Какая… прелесть, — хмыкнула Пиквери, откинувшись на спинку кресла. — Персиваля нянчит незарегистрированное магическое животное. Что еще умеет ваш камуфлори?

— О, многое.

Ньют вытянул ноги, устраиваясь поудобнее на жестком стуле, и принялся рассказывать все, что знал об этих созданиях, начиная от их способности к предвидению и заканчивая невероятно ценной шерстью. Дойдя до истории знакомства с Дуглом, Ньют отвлекся от созерцания собственных рук и, подняв голову, увидел, что Пиквери задремала, склонив голову к плечу. Не желая ее тревожить, он прошептал:

— Дугл, скажи, если что-то случится.

Спать не хотелось, но просто так сидеть было еще скучнее, а блокнот с записями, как назло, остался в кармане пальто, которое висело на спинке кресла. Удостоверившись, что свежие повязки на Грейвзе до сих пор не начали темнеть от крови, Ньют успокоено прикрыл глаза.

Он все-таки задремал, убаюканный тишиной вокруг, и даже успел увидеть неясный короткий сон, в котором бродил по пустым коридорам старинного темного особняка: живые картины давно почивших магов провожали Ньюта недобрыми взглядами, пока он пытался укрыться от них в какой-нибудь комнате, но все двери были заперты. Ньют остановился в конце коридора, потянул на себя потемневшую от времени медную ручку, всем телом ощущая чье-то присутствие за спиной, услышал шорох совсем рядом, дернулся, чуть не свалившись со стула, на котором спал, и открыл глаза. 

Кресло Пиквери пустовало, видимо, она отлучилась по каким-то важным делам, а вот Дугл все еще спокойно сидел на кровати, правда отчего-то став невидимым, так что его очертания Ньют мог угадать по примятому следу на одеяле. Потирая затекшую от неудобной позы шею, он опять почувствовал на себе настороженный и изучающий взгляд. Ньют медленно согнул ноги в коленях, выпрямил спину и только тогда позволил себе поднять голову. Персиваль Грейвз, уже не такой бледный и все меньше напоминающий мертвеца, пристально смотрел прямо на Ньюта, сложив ладони на груди в подобии защитного жеста. Опасаясь, что яркий дневной свет может навредить глазам Грейвза, Ньют опустил руку к своей палочке, намереваясь закрыть шторы, но не успел закончить движение, остановленный метнувшимся под ноги Дуглом. Он вцепился в ногу Ньюта, продолжая оставаться невидимым, и это могло означать одно, — Дугл что-то увидел, но считал Грейвза слишком опасным, чтобы показаться ему. На тумбочке задребезжали склянки, и Ньюта накрыла волна магии как от детского стихийного выброса, видимо, молоко единорога не просто помогло, а подпитало магические силы Грейвза, которые он держал под контролем силой железной воли, даже несмотря на свое состояние.

Понадеявшись, что это временный побочный эффект, Ньют медленно поднял руки ладонями вверх, как сделал бы при знакомстве с любым хищным животным. Дугл отпустил его ногу, прячась за стулом, но Ньют все равно не мог встать, опасаясь, что такой жест будет воспринят как потенциальное желание занять доминирующую позицию. Поймав себя на таких мыслях, Ньют невесело подумал, что Пиквери оказалась абсолютно права, — разница между каким-нибудь нунду и Грейвзом заключалась лишь в количестве шерсти и умении разговаривать. Вспомнив о последнем, Ньют негромко спросил:

— Мистер Грейвз, вы слышите меня?

— Да. Где он? — прохрипел в ответ Грейвз.

Его глухой сорванный голос почти ничем не напоминал приятный баритон Гриндевальда, скрывавшегося под обликом Грейвза. Ньют хотел бы забыть тот голос, как и его обладателя, но подозревал, что это случится очень нескоро.

— Пойман, сидит в тюрьме, — коротко сообщил Ньют. — Думаю, мадам Пиквери расскажет подробнее, когда вернется.

— Хорошо, — Грейвз на миг прикрыл глаза, будто ему сложно было удержать себя в сознании. — Вы колдомедик?

— В некотором роде, — не стал вдаваться в подробности Ньют, опасаясь, что его настоящая профессия вызовет бурю негодования со стороны Грейвза.

— Какое сегодня число?

— Десятое декабря, — Ньют придвинул стул вплотную к кровати, хотя удобнее было бы встать, но он не решался, несмотря на то, что склянки на тумбочке перестали звенеть.

— Неделя, — выдохнул Грейвз, болезненно морщась.

Ньюту ничего не ответил, утешать людей он не умел, тем более Грейвз вряд ли обрадовался бы неловким словам поддержки. На бинтах так и не появилось ни единого кровавого развода, но Ньют хотел удостовериться, что все действительно в порядке. Он потянулся к руке Грейвза, запоздало вспомнил, что перед ним человек, у которого необходимо просить разрешение на нарушение границ личного пространства:

— Позвольте осмотреть вас. Я думаю, все хорошо, но хочу удостовериться.

На лице Грейвза промелькнула растерянность, сменившаяся затаенным страхом, когда он беспрекословно поднял руку, которую Ньют тут же мягко сжал, разматывая бинт на запястье. Компресс с водой и молоком единорога успел высохнуть, Ньют медленно потянул за край, готовый к тому, что снова придется отмачивать присохший бинт. Но тот отошел с легкостью, явив взору Ньюта розовую полоску на месте бывшего пореза. Проведя пальцами по нежной тонкой коже, Ньют слегка надавил, удостоверившись, что края раны снова не разойдутся. Рука Грейвза дрогнула, будто ему было тяжело долго терпеть чужое прикосновение, и Ньют поспешил отпустить его запястье.

Грейвз все еще смотрел настороженно и выглядел как загнанный в угол раненый зверь, Ньют намеренно делал вид, что не замечает его коротких взглядов в сторону своей торчащей из кармана палочки. От неловкого молчания их спасло громкое появление Пиквери: она зашла в палату, ступая излишне осторожно, чтобы не цокать каблуками, но, увидев пришедшего в себя Грейвза, выронила кружку, и та разбилась с оглушительны звоном. Пиквери ахнула и, не обращая внимания на заляпанное каплями чая платье, переступила через осколки и подскочила к кровати:

— Персиваль!

— Мой слух в полном порядке, — поморщился Грейвз. — Что с Гриндевальдом?

— Позже, — Пиквери достала палочку. — Экспекто Патронум. Целитель Тишнер, поднимитесь в палату мистера Грейвза.

Серебристый орел, коротко крикнув, расправил крылья и влетел в пол прямо у ног Ньюта, пока тот чинил забытую Пиквери кружку и левитировал ее на тумбочку. Грейвз, однако, не собирался уступать. Он приподнялся на кровати, недовольно посмотрел на Пиквери:

— Серафина, мне нужно знать.

— Помолчи. Ты не услышишь от меня ни слова, пока Тишнер не скажет, что твое состояние достаточно стабильно для узнавания последних новостей.

Вопреки ожиданиям Ньюта, Грейвз не стал спорить, но на его лице снова мимолетно проступил испуг, исчезнувший так быстро, что Пиквери не успела заметить.

— Госпожа Президент, — Ньют обратил ее внимание на себя, — смотрите.

Он кивнул на оставшееся без бинтов запястье Грейвза, и Пиквери склонилась, облегченно разглядывая тускневшую на глазах полоску. Ньют запоздало понял, что ему знакома фамилия целителя, но ничего более конкретного в голове не всплывало.

Ответ нашелся сразу, стоило Тишнеру переступить порог палаты: этого худого пожилого мужчину в щегольских круглых очках с позолоченной оправой Ньют один или два раза встречал на войне, когда обстоятельства позволяли ему на несколько дней оставить драконов, чтобы навестить брата. Тесей, кажется, отзывался об их штатном целителе как о прямолинейном и грубоватом человеке, посвятившем всю жизнь любимому делу. И характеристика Тесея оказалась донельзя верной, потому что Тишнер, окинув их всех придирчивым взглядом, безо всяких приветствий заявил:

— Мадам, вы можете распоряжаться в своем МАКУСА сколько угодно, но здесь я бы попросил вас не приводить в палату к больным посторонних, — в его голосе слышался заметный немецкий акцент, так и не ушедший с годами жизни в Америке.

— Рудольф, этот, как вы выразились, посторонний сумел сделать то, что не смогли вы, — пресекла все возмущения Пиквери. — А теперь займитесь своими непосредственными обязанностями и осмотрите мистера Грейвза, я хочу знать, когда он сможет вернуться к работе.

— Я целитель, а не волшебник, мадам. И я сделал все, что было в моих силах, — Тишнер подошел к Грейвзу.

— Не волшебник? — подняла брови Пиквери. — Мне что-то не известно о вас, Рудольф?

Ньют весело хмыкнул, наблюдая эту перепалку, которая, судя по всему, была далеко не первой, и приносила удовольствие обоим участникам.

— Как вы себя чувствуете? — Тишнер провел палочкой над Грейвзом, всматриваясь в что-то, видное только ему.

— Жив, — лаконично ответил Грейвз, и Ньют вдруг понял, что он не проронил ни слова с тех пор, как Пиквери сказала ему молчать.

Ньют ухватился за эту мысль, показавшуюся донельзя неправильной, но не смог понять, что конкретно так встревожило его. Тем временем Тишнер потыкал кончиком палочки в заживший порез на руке Грейвза и выдернул Ньюта из размышлений вопросом:

— Что вы ему дали?

— Молоко единорога, — честно признался Ньют, краем глаза заметив разрешающий кивок Пиквери. — Немного внутрь, остальное разбавил водой и наложил на раны компрессами.

— Интересно, надо подумать об этом, — Тишнер почесал подбородок. — Хотите провести совместные исследования?

— Рудольф! — возмущенно воскликнула Пиквери.

— Мадам, вы ведь политик, — сокрушенно покачал головой Тишнер, — поэтому кому, как не вам, знать, что нужно получать все от любой ситуации. И если волей случая здесь оказался мистер Скамандер, то почему я не могу предложить ему интересную идею, — он насмешливо посмотрел на удивленного Ньюта. — И не делайте такие глаза, юноша. Я, несмотря на возраст, не жалуюсь на память. Мы не были знакомы, но я видел вас рядом с братом. С тех пор вы, конечно, стали шире в плечах, но больше ничего не изменилось.

— Сожалею, но моя сфера интересов находится несколько в другой области, — вежливо отклонил предложение Ньют.

— Очень жаль. Если передумаете, вы знаете, где меня найти, — Тишнер спрятал палочку в рукав, закончив накладывать диагностические заклятия. — Мадам, еще утром я мог с уверенностью сказать, что будет чудом, если мистер Грейвз доживет до конца дня.

— А теперь? — Пиквери, вряд ли осознавая свои действия, положила ладонь на плечо Грейвза.

— Укрепляющие зелья, здоровый сон, хорошее питание и немного кроветворного, скажем, завтра, — он перевел взгляд на Грейвза. — Я ведь не смогу уговорить вас остаться здесь дня на четыре?

— Ни за что, — Грейвз слабо улыбнулся. — Я и так потерял неделю.

— Так я и думал, — ничуть не удивился Тишнер. — Тогда я хочу понаблюдать вас здесь до утра, а затем отпущу под обещание пить все назначенные зелья и являться на осмотр раз в два дня. Все-таки о том… методе лечения, который применили к вам, мало что известно.

— Согласен. Где моя палочка?

— Нет, — подал голос Ньют. — Пока не стоит.

Все посмотрели на него, и Пиквери озвучила общий вопрос:

— Почему, мистер Скамандер?

— Когда мистер Грейвз очнулся, он едва не устроил стихийный выброс, — ровно ответил Ньют, глядя в стену поверх изголовья кровати. От такого внимания к себе было неуютно. — Я думаю, молоко единорога, будучи магическим веществом, чрезмерно подпитало резервы мистера Грейвза. И неизвестно, как поведут себя обычные заклинания, пока этот эффект не выветрится.

— Я верну твою палочку утром, Персиваль, — пообещала Пиквери, не дрогнув под испепеляющим взглядом Грейвза. — Спасибо, мистер Скамандер.

Тишнер достал из кармана круглые часы на цепочке, цокнул языком, посмотрев на время:

— Мне пора делать обход. Я пришлю кого-нибудь с зельями, которые мистеру Грейвзу необходимо будет выпить на ночь.

— Благодарю, Рудольф, — кивнула Пиквери.

Дождавшись, пока за Тишнером закроется дверь, а его шаги стихнут в коридоре, Грейвз повернулся к Пиквери и вкрадчиво произнес, выразительно взмахнув рукой в сторону Ньюта:

— Я знаком с одним Скамандером, у которого, как мне известно, есть младший брат. Скажи, Серафина, кто тот смельчак, который сумел обойти твою охрану и запустить в тебя Конфундусом?

— О чем ты, Персиваль? — нахмурилась Пиквери.

Склянки на тумбочке зазвенели, одна из них сорвалась с места и влетела в стену над головой Ньюта, осыпав того градом мелких осколков. Грейвз, однако, словно не заметил этого, срываясь на хриплый крик:

— Тогда какого дракла ты решила, что мной должен заниматься магозоолог?!

— Не смей орать на меня, Персиваль, — отчеканила Пиквери, даже не дрогнув, когда другая склянка пролетела в опасной близости от ее плеча.

— Я буду орать на тебя столько, сколько захочу, — голос Грейвза, вопреки словам, прозвучал спокойно и монотонно, как заученный текст.

Пиквери, однако, не заметила этого, продолжая выговаривать:

— Или я должна была спокойно смотреть на то, как ты умираешь? Не дождешься, Персиваль. Я не собираюсь в одиночку разгребать все то дерьмо, которое устроил Гриндевальд. И то, что я обратилась к мистеру Скамандеру за помощью…

Ньют переводил взгляд с Грейвза на Пиквери и обратно, больше всего желая оказаться подальше отсюда вместе со своим чемоданом. Но, увидев реакцию Грейвза на слова Пиквери, он вдруг понял. Мысль была абсурдной, но в сочетании с зельями подчинения и экспериментами Гриндевальда, имела смысл. Шагнув вперед, Ньют твердо попросил:

— Замолчите.

Пиквери осеклась, на ее лице читалось больше удивления, чем недовольства. А Грейвз, как Ньют и ожидал, замолчал, беспомощно сжав кулаки до побелевших костяшек.

— Очень надеюсь, что я не прав, — пробормотал Ньют, наливая воду в стакан. — Хотите воды, мистер Грейвз?

— Я… — Грейвз растерянно моргнул, глядя на протянутый стакан воды так, будто никогда раньше не видел ничего подобного. — Я…

Он часто задышал как после долгого бега, схватился рукой за шею, словно пытался расстегнуть слишком тугой воротник, мешающий вздохнуть. Ньют быстро сунул Грейвзу стакан, торопливо выговорил:

— Вы хотите пить.

Пиквери сдавленно вскрикнула, закусив палец и не отрывая полный ужаса взгляд от жадно пьющего Грейвза. Ньют искренне не хотел этого делать, но ему необходимо было убедиться до конца. Когда воды оставалось на несколько глотков, он попросил:

— Не пейте.

Грейвз остановился так резко, что стукнулся зубами о стеклянный край стакана, а вода выплеснулась ему на лицо, стекая по густой щетине к шее, все еще опоясанной бинтами. Пиквери пошатнулась, и Ньют подскочил к ней, чтобы усадить в кресло. Она закрыла лицо руками, приглушенно прошептала:

— Мерлин Великий…

Ньют знал, ни в чем не виноват, но ему было мерзко и горько из-за того, что именно он догадался первым:

— Простите.

— Вы не… это не вы, — Пиквери опустила ладони, наклонилась вперед и взяла Грейвза за руку. — Скажи что-нибудь, Персиваль.

— Не смей рыдать надо мной, я не собираюсь умирать, — Грейвз сжал ее пальцы, казавшиеся маленькими и тонкими на фоне его ладони.

Ньют дал себе мысленный подзатыльник, он совсем забыл снова разрешить Грейвзу говорить.

— Я не возьму никого на твое место, — пообещала Пиквери, — поэтому не думай об отставке.

— Не думаю, — согласился Грейвз, и в его голосе не было ни капли недовольства, даже если ему пришлось сказать это против воли. — Вы нашли зелья, которыми он поил меня?

— Нет, — Пиквери раздосадовано вздохнула, — никаких следов. Ни остатков, ни записей. Но мы что-нибудь придумаем, обещаю. Мистер Скамандер, я не буду спрашивать, как вы догадались, в конце концов, именно ваша наблюдательность помогла разоблачить Гриндевальда.

— Неужели? — с толикой одобрения поинтересовался Грейвз.

— Представь себе, — Пиквери отпустила руку Грейвза, откинулась на спинку кресла. — Так вот, мистер Скамандер, у вас есть идеи?

Ньют уселся на стул и, мгновенно почувствовав прыгнувшую на колени невидимую тяжесть, поддержал Дугла рукой. Грейвз выразительно поднял брови, и Ньют под его взглядом на ощупь нашел пушистую макушку и потрепал ее:

— Покажись.

Дугл показался целиком, боднул руку Ньюта и перебрался в изножье кровати Грейвза под его сосредоточенным взглядом. Сам Грейвз, к счастью ничего не сказал и даже подвинул ноги, чтобы Дугл мог улечься. Но вместо этого он проковылял по Грейвзу, схватил его за руку и подергал за пальцы.

— Что он делает? — заинтересованно спросил Грейвз, вопреки ожиданиям Ньюта не пытаясь оттолкнуть незнакомое животное.

— Нянчит малыша, — прошептала Пиквери так тихо, что Ньют скорее угадал ее слова по губам.

И такая частая смена настроения Пиквери начинала пугать. Но Ньют решил, что это вполне могло быть такой своеобразной защитной реакцией, смехом сквозь слезы. Отогнав ненужные мысли, Ньют улыбнулся Дуглу:

— Он хочет сказать, что мистеру Грейвзу стоит поесть.

— Как и нам всем, — согласилась Пиквери, вскакивая на ноги. — Я распоряжусь.

— Серафина, — позвал Грейвз.

Но Пиквери быстрым шагом вышла из палаты, и Ньют мог поклясться, что она украдкой вытирала глаза, захлопывая за собой дверь.


	2. Chapter 2

Они ели в полной тишине: Грейвз старательно цедил бульон, крепко сжимая бока кружки подрагивающими руками, и неодобрительно косился в сторону Пиквери, которая без зазрения совести уничтожала хорошо прожаренный стейк прямо у него перед носом. Но насчет рациона Грейвза на ближайшие несколько дней целитель Тишнер был неумолим, запретив все тяжелое, нездоровое и, конечно, самое вкусное. Ньют тихонько фыркал в свою чашку чая, наблюдая эту молчаливую пантомиму, от обеда он отказался. Когда Пиквери закончила есть, промокнув губы салфеткой и бросив победный взгляд на Грейвза, Ньют даже восхитился, поняв, что с ее стороны это была чистая провокация.

— Мистер Скамандер, вы зря отказались, — улыбнулась Пиквери, наливая чай и себе. — Мясо вышло отменным.

— Серафина, — угрожающе произнес Грейвз, испепеляя ее взглядом.

— Вот встанешь на ноги, и я лично подарю твоему домовому эльфу ящик отборной мраморной говядины, — пообещала она, ничуть не впечатленная недовольством Грейвза.

За окном почти стемнело, и, хотя Ньют мог бесконечно наслаждаться наблюдением за такими дружескими перепалками, у него тоже оставались дела, которые невозможно было проигнорировать. Он отставил почти опустевшую чашку, наклонился вперед, почесав дремавшего на краю кровати Дугла:

— Через час мне нужно кормить животных.

— Хорошо, мистер Скамандер, — Пиквери мгновенно посерьезнела, повернулась к нему. — Ваши идеи?

— Я не целитель, мадам, и вам прекрасно об этом известно, — Ньют опустил взгляд на свои колени. — И я бы предложил подождать.

— Объяснитесь, — отрывисто приказал Грейвз, прежде чем Пиквери успела что-нибудь сказать.

Ньют мысленно отметил, что Грейвз все еще мог сказать такое, хотя не был способен понять собственные самые простые желания. Значит, Гриндевальд своими экспериментами не успел затронуть все стороны его личности.

— Мистер Грейвз, вы опытный аврор, — Ньют сцепил ладони в замок, — и я не сомневаюсь, что за время работы вы хотя бы раз попадали под Империо. Сначала в голове блаженная пустота, затем появляется приказ, которому хочется неукоснительно следовать, но постепенно собственные мысли возвращаются обратно вместе со свободой, я прав?

— Да, — незамедлительно откликнулся Грейвз, не в силах проигнорировать прямой вопрос.

Подняв голову, Ньют поймал его заинтересованный взгляд и понял, что сказал лишнее, поделившись своими воспоминаниями о действии Империо. От неловкого вопроса его спасла Пиквери:

— Что вы хотите этим сказать?

— Лишь то, что у мистера Грейвза сильная воля, — пожал плечами Ньют, — и я думаю, что без новых доз тех зелий эффект постепенно ослабнет, а после исчезнет совсем. Это только вопрос времени.

— Времени! — раздраженно воскликнула Пиквери, переводя взгляд с Ньюта на Грейвза и обратно. — Если бы оно было.

— Серафина, — мягко попросил Грейвз, — объяснись теперь ты, раз уж не посчитала нужным ввести меня в курс дел.

— Магическое сообщество Америки в панике, Персиваль, — Пиквери поморщилась, потирая виски подушечками пальцев. — Место главы департамента магического правопорядка занял не просто самозванец, а сам Гриндевальд. И никто этого не заметил, даже я, знавшая тебя столько лет, не увидела подмены. Маги оказались на грани разоблачения, и лишь вмешательство мистера Скамандера и его зверинца спасло нас от полного краха. Теперь международное сообщество требует моей крови и выдачи Гриндевальда, а наши американские волшебники хотят спокойствия и уверенности в том, что авроры защитят их. И мне нужен ты, чтобы справиться со всем этим, а мистер Скамандер толкует о времени, которого у нас нет.

— Я подставился, Серафина, — напомнил Грейвз, — позволил Гриндевальду схватить себя. Никто в здравом уме не прислушается ко мне.

Разговор свернул в слишком личное русло, и Ньют вжался спиной в стул, жалея о невозможности незаметно сбежать за дверь. Он не считал себя любителем тайн и предпочитал жить с мыслью, что чем меньше знаешь чужих секретов, тем дольше проживешь. Но Пиквери, словно и впрямь забыв о присутствии Ньюта, запальчиво возразила:

— Мне казалось, мы закончили меряться родословными еще в Ильверморни, Персиваль. Но, если ты забыл, я освежу твою память: они не послушают меня, а к тебе, как к прямому потомку одного из первых двенадцати авроров Америки, прислушаются. Еще и решат, что ты удивительно сильный маг, потому что сумел выжить после плена Гриндевальда.

— Это ты называешь «выжить»? — едко переспросил Грейвз, указывая на себя. — Я беспомощен перед любым идиотом, который в сердцах пожелает мне спрыгнуть с Вулворт билдинг.

— Поэтому ты позволишь мистеру Скамандеру сопровождать тебя в МАКУСА, пока не будешь в состоянии отослать его. И, да, я специально сказала именно так, Персиваль, чтобы лишить тебя возможности отказаться.

— Мадам, я не думаю… — осторожно начал Ньют, в планы которого не входило оставаться в Америке надолго.

— Помолчите, мистер Скамандер, — бросила Пиквери, не сводя взгляда с беспомощно откинувшегося на подушки Грейвза. — Видит Мерлин, меньше всего я желаю пользоваться твоим состоянием, Персиваль, но обстоятельства не оставляют мне выбора. И ты позволишь мистеру Скамандеру и его зверинцу жить у себя дома, я не хочу, чтобы ты оставался один. Это ради твоего же блага, Персиваль.

— Так говорили и не маги, когда завоевывали Америку, загоняя коренное население в резервации. Ты знаешь, чем все закончилось, Серафина, — Грейвз устало закрыл глаза, всем своим видом показывая, что не желает никого видеть, даже если не может сказать об этом вслух.

— Ты не… — Пиквери запнулась и быстро поправила себя, — это не одно и то же. Идемте, мистер Скамандер, нам нужно поговорить. Не будем утомлять Персиваля еще больше, ему необходим отдых.

— Да, мадам, — Ньют наклонился, открыл чемодан и позвал: — Дугл, домой.

Тот нехотя открыл глаза, лениво потянулся, но не встал. Вздохнув, Ньют пожурил:

— Нельзя уделять свое внимание только одному малышу, тебя ждут другие.

Грейвз, так и не открыв глаз, хмыкнул и дернул уголком губ в подобии улыбки, толкая Дугла пяткой в бок. Ньют не потерпел такого обращения со своими питомцами, но, решив, что с Грейвза достаточно отповедей на сегодня, сам перенес Дугла в чемодан.

— Мы вернемся утром, Персиваль, — пообещала Пиквери. — Мистер Скамандер?

— Иду, — Ньют накинул пальто, подхватил чемодан и обогнул Пиквери, открывая перед ней дверь. — До встречи, мистер Грейвз.

Грейвз не ответил, но Ньют и не ждал. Они вышли в коридор и, вопреки ожиданиям, Пиквери свернула в противоположную от лестницы сторону. Она ничего не говорила, а Ньют тоже молчал, от скуки считая пустые палаты, мимо которых они проходили. Но когда их количество перевалило за двадцать, он не выдержал:

— Почему я?

— Вы хотите сказать, почему я не выбрала целителя, аврора или кого-то еще? — уточнила Пиквери и сама же ответила, не дожидаясь слов Ньюта: — Гриндевальд добрался до главы департамента магического правопорядка, и я уверена, что у него были сообщники. А вы — это точно вы, и я была уверена в этом еще до того, как на мой стол легло ваше дело.

— У вас есть мое дело? — удивился Ньют.

— Мистер Скамандер, неужели вы действительно думаете, что даже в отчаянии я могла доверить жизнь единственного друга неизвестно кому? — иронично поинтересовалась Пиквери.

Ньют действительно так думал, но он определенно не собирался говорить об этом вслух. Не дождавшись реакции на свои слова, Пиквери продолжила:

— Когда я привела вас сюда, то не предполагала, что все закончится так. Но если бы у меня была возможность выбрать кого-то другого на роль помощника Персиваля, то я вряд ли нашла бы кого-то лучше. Вы достаточно не заинтересованы в политических играх, чтобы навредить. Но в то же время честны и готовы сделать все возможное, чтобы вылечить пострадавшую магическую тварь. И в любом случае вы и так уже слишком много знаете.

— Мистер Грейвз — не животное.

— Поэтому я всего лишь прошу побыть рядом какое-то время, — Пиквери остановилась около окна, — а потом, когда все уляжется, обещаю, я отпущу вас, как бы Персиваль себя не чувствовал.

— Я еще не согласился, — напомнил Ньют, прекрасно понимая, что уже не уйдет.

И не из-за страха перед Пиквери, МАКУСА или магическим сообществом, а потому что Грейвз за недолгое знакомство уже стал незавершенным делом, загадкой, которая требовала решения. И, что бы Ньют не говорил, он успел поставить Грейвза на один уровень с нунду и, пожалуй, венгерской хвосторогой, а таких опасных созданий не стоило ранеными оставлять на произвол судьбы, иначе от их злости пострадает кто-то еще.

— Но вы и не ушли, — Пиквери тронула Ньюта за плечо. — Спасибо. И если вам что-нибудь нужно…

— Сейчас мне необходимо безопасное место, чтобы поставить чемодан и покормить своих питомцев, — Ньют погладил теплую ручку. — Иначе они покажут в действии принцип пищевой цепочки, а магический мир лишится нескольких вымирающих видов.

— Выбирайте любую палату, все крыло патрулируется аврорами.

— Спасибо, — Ньют наугад дернул первую попавшуюся дверь, — и переночую я у себя.

— До завтра, мистер Скамандер, — Пиквери прошла пару шагов, но остановилась и, не оборачиваясь, тихо произнесла: — Я жалею, что отдала тот приказ. Мальчик был ни в чем не виноват.

— Уже ничего не вернуть, — пожал плечами Ньют, — так что нет смысла винить себя.

Закрыв дверь изнутри, он запер ее простеньким заклятием и поставил чемодан на пол. Ньют собирался покормить всех питомцев, убраться в вольерах и поспать не меньше трех часов, так что времени на печаль и грусть не оставалось.

Он успел сделать все и даже больше, а после добрых полчаса уговаривал нунду полежать спокойно и позволить вытащить из лапы непонятно откуда взявшуюся занозу. Упрямец брыкался, рычал и шипел, но Ньют все-таки справился, отделавшись порезом от когтя на щеке. Обработав рану заживляющей мазью, он прямо в одежде улегся на свою узкую кровать, примостившуюся между книжным шкафом и стеллажом с ингредиентами для настоек, напрочь забыв завести старенький маггловский будильник, отчего позорно проспал.

Пиквери не назначала точного времени, ограничившись лаконичным «утром», но Ньют сильно подозревал, что начало одиннадцатого уже слабо вписывалось в это понятие. Одернув небрежно надетое пальто, Ньют остановился перед дверью в палату, из-за которой слышались голоса, и, коротко постучав, зашел внутрь. Полностью одетый Грейвз стоял около кровати, и от Гриндевальда в его облике, с которым Ньюту удалось познакомиться, настоящего Грейвза теперь отличала лишь не сбритая щетина и сеточка еще не прошедших белых шрамов, выглядывавших из-за воротничка рубашки. Пиквери тоже была там, блистая своим парадным одеянием, и Ньют подумал, что она, должно быть, сорвалась сюда перед каким-то важным собранием. Целитель Тишнер, пришедший, очевидно, незадолго до Ньюта, расставлял на тумбочке новые склянки, сопровождая их комментариями:

— Укрепляющее принимайте дважды в день, мистер Грейвз, лучше после еды. Кроветворное выпейте на ночь, и я оставлю вам еще три флакончика на случай, если начнете чувствовать слабость. Но не злоупотребляйте, а то знаю я авроров, — Тишнер погрозил Грейвзу суховатым мозолистым пальцем. — Все поняли, или мне записать?

— Понял, — нехотя процедил Грейвз.

Ньют бросил быстрый взгляд на Пиквери, та в ответ еле заметно качнула головой, подтверждая его догадку: ни одна живая душа не должна знать о настоящем состоянии Грейвза, даже его целитель.

— Вот и отлично, — Тишнер улыбнулся Ньюту как старому другу. — Мистер Скамандер, порадуйте старика, скажите, что вы решили принять мое предложение.

— К сожалению, мой ответ все тот же, — извинился Ньют. — Но я могу прислать вам молоко единорога, когда буду пополнять свои запасы.

— Буду очень признателен, спасибо. Мадам, мистер Грейвз, вынужден попрощаться, меня ждут другие пациенты.

— До встречи, Рудольф, — отпустила его Пиквери.

Грейвз тем временем небрежно сгреб в карман все зелья, хотя Ньюту казалось, что он с большим удовольствием швырнет ими в стену.

— Что с вашим лицом, мистер Скамандер? — поинтересовалась Пиквери, подойдя ближе.

— Вынимал занозу из лапы нунду, — честно признался Ньют, уставившись на мыски своих потертых ботинок.

— Мерлин… — Пиквери сжала пальцы на переносице, на миг прикрыв глаза. — Давайте договоримся: я ничего не хочу знать о том, кто еще живет в вашем чемодане.

— Но вы же сами спросили, мадам, — напомнил Ньют, мысленно соглашаясь с ее словами и добавляя заодно и Грейвза в список тех, кому следует «не знать».

— Приравняем подобные вопросы от меня к риторическим, — решила Пиквери.

Грейвз хмыкнул, небрежным жестом поправляя и без того идеальные рукава нового черного пальто с темно-бордовой подкладкой.

— Кстати о лице, — Пиквери достала палочку, — у меня к тебе деловое предложение, Персиваль.

— Даже не думай, Серафина, — угрожающе произнес Грейвз, вскидывая собственную палочку, которую ему уже успели вернуть, — последний раз, когда ты брила меня заклятием, я лишился половины бровей.

Ньют больно прикусил губу, старательно сдерживая смех.

— Это было на последнем курсе Ильверморни, Персиваль, — не сдалась Пиквери, — так что не занудствуй.

— Это было за три часа до выпускного, — Грейвз обошел ее по дуге, не опуская палочку. — Идемте, мистер Скамандер, пока госпожа Президент не сделала что-то, о чем пожалеет.

Они направились к внутреннему дворику, куда Ньют в прошлый раз аппарировал вместе с Пиквери. Но, в отличие от вчерашнего дня, на их пути не встретилось ни одного аврора, кроме двух магов из охраны Пиквери, которые ждали ее в дверях. Она отослала их в МАКУСА, объявив, что аппарирует следом через минуту, и обратилась к Ньюту:

— Мистер Скамандер, я временно назначила вас помощником Персиваля по делу Гриндевальда. Несмотря на то, что вы являетесь подданным другой страны, ваше вмешательство позволило не только поймать его, но и избежать фатального нарушения закона Раппапорт. Так что даже моим недоброжелателям не придраться к тому, что вы постоянно будете присутствовать на всех разбирательствах. И еще…

— Никто не должен узнать, зачем я на самом деле нужен, — закончил за нее Ньют, — даже Тина, я понял.

— Именно, — согласилась Пиквери. — Персиваль, я даю тебе два дня, это самое большее, на сколько мне удастся задержать европейские делегации бумажной волокитой. Все документы, воспоминания участников событий и записи допросов Гриндевальда я отослала к тебе домой вместе с эльфом. Послезавтра жду вас обоих в МАКУСА.

— Понял.

Грейвз качнулся с мыска на пятки, все еще медля и будто не решаясь сказать что-то, и Ньют вопросительно посмотрел из-за его плеча на Пиквери. Та сделала шаг вперед и, словно вспомнив об этом только сейчас, небрежно бросила:

— Ах да, ты сколько угодно можешь заниматься самобичеванием и считать себя отвратительным аврором, но защиту твоего дома Гриндевальд не смог взломать.

— Превосходно, — довольно кивнул Грейвз и поднял руку ладонью вверх. — Мистер Скамандер?

Ньют встал ближе, втиснул между ними чемодан и сжал теплые пальцы Грейвза, прикрывая глаза, когда вокруг них закружилась воронка аппарации. Они переместились точно на место, с погрешностью в пару дюймов над землей, но Ньют был уверен, что всему виной его чемодан с кучей пространственных заклятий внутри.

— Добро пожаловать, — Грейвз отпустил его руку, довольно оглядываясь.

Восхищенно вздохнув, Ньют закружился на месте, любуясь открывшимся видом. Они стояли на широком холме, спускавшемся вниз густым лесом. Позади, окруженный невысокой живой изгородью, стоял длинный двухэтажный дом из серого, потемневшего от времени камня, а за ним, в отдалении, высился горный хребет.

— Где мы? — восторженно спросил Ньют, разглядывая протекавшую внизу широкую реку.

— У подножия горного хребта Катскилл, — Грейвз встал с ним плечом к плечу. — Это Гудзон, он тянется до самого Нью-Йорка.

— Вот в этой-то деревушке и в одном из таких домов, в давние времена, тогда, когда этот край был еще британской провинцией, жил простой, добродушный малый по имени Рип ван Винкль, — по памяти процитировал Ньют.

— Что? — переспросил Грейвз, нахмурив брови.

— Это из новеллы маггло… немажеского писателя, — пояснил Ньют и поспешил перевести тему: — Мы далеко от Нью-Йорка?

— Примерно сто двадцать миль, — ответил Грейвз.

В чемодане кто-то заворчал, и Ньют спохватился, отвлекаясь от восторженного любования окрестностями:

— Извините, я не должен был задавать прямой вопрос.

— Извиняю, — согласился Грейвз без тени недовольства в голосе.

Ньют сокрушенно вздохнул:

— И так мне тоже не следовало говорить.

— Идемте в дом, пока вы не запутались в собственном языке, мистер Скамандер, — решил Грейвз, и Ньют обреченно поплелся следом, мысленно ругая себя на все лады.

За живой изгородью стелился ровно подстриженный газон без намека на клумбы и деревья, Грейвз легко взбежал по ступенькам крыльца, невербально отпер дверь и прошел в большой светлый холл, из которого наверх вела широкая лестница.

— Гостевые спальни расположены в правом крыле на втором этаже, — пояснил Грейвз и позвал: — Тибби!

С громким хлопком перед ними появился пожилой домой эльф, одетый в опрятные, но залатанные штаны и сорочку:

— Хозяин Грейвз, вы вернулись!

— Рад видеть тебя снова, — Грейвз, к удивлению Ньюта, улыбнулся. — Это мистер Скамандер, какое-то время он будет жить здесь. Приготовь ему комнату.

— Тибби все сделает. Хозяин Грейвз желает что-то еще?

Грейвз замер, сжав кулаки, Ньют не видел его лица, но по напряженной линии плеч понял, что тот не может ответить. Он шагнул вперед, привлекая к себе внимание:

— Больше ничего не нужно, спасибо.

Тибби недоверчиво посмотрел на Ньюта:

— Хозяин Грейвз желает, чтобы Тибби слушался мастера Скамандера?

Меньше всего Ньют предполагал, что их проблемы начнутся с упрямых домовых эльфов и их вопросов. Он мог бы сказать Грейвзу, что тот желает, чтобы Ньюта слушались как его, но решил оставить это на крайний случай. Подойдя ближе, Ньют положил руку на спину Грейвза прямо между напряженно сведенными лопатками, как сделал бы для любого своего животного, нуждающегося в поддержке.

Грейвз, вряд ли осознавая свои действия, подался назад, опираясь о ладонь Ньюта, и спустя несколько мгновений напряженно кивнул.

— Нужно слушаться мастера Скамандера, — закивал Тибби.

— Свободен, — рыкнул Грейвз, и Тибби, испуганно округлив глаза, поспешил исчезнуть.

Ньют опустил руку, отскочил от Грейвза и торопливо пробормотал:

— Я пойду наверх, мои питомцы еще не завтракали, и мне нужно скорее…

— Мистер Скамандер, — оклик Грейвза застал его на середине лестницы.

Ньют остановился и обернулся, неловко заехав углом чемодана по колену.

— Да?

— Спасибо, — поблагодарил Грейвз с видом человека, сказавшего откровенную нелепость.

— Не за что, — улыбнулся Ньют, поспешив скрыться наверху.

В людях он разбирался намного хуже, чем в животных, но в одном был точно уверен: эта благодарность далась Грейвзу так же тяжело, как и тот злополучный кивок эльфу.

Гостевые покои, приготовленные для Ньюта, оказались светлой и просторной угловой комнатой, оформленной в голубых тонах. Мельком взглянув в окно, Ньют отметил прекрасный вид на горы, но времени на пейзажи и правда не было. Он примостил чемодан около широкой кровати со старомодным балдахином и поспешил спуститься к своим питомцам, чтобы раздать им приготовленный с вечера завтрак.

Потратив на все не больше получаса, Ньют переоделся в чистую одежду, даже зачем-то повязал на шею бабочку и, обработав след от когтя нунду на щеке, вернулся в комнату. Лечебная мазь неприятно стягивала щеку, но раны, нанесенные магическими созданиями, плохо поддавались исцелению заклятиями, поэтому приходилось терпеть. Ньют распахнул окно, впуская внутрь свежий горный воздух, свесился вниз, разглядывая запущенные кусты роз позади дома, и чуть не вывалился наружу, когда сзади раздался хлопок.

Ругнувшись, Ньют схватился за раму и поторопился выпрямиться, пока Тибби бормотал извинения, дергая себя за длинные уши.

— Успокойся, я в порядке, — успокаивающе поднял руки Ньют. — Что-то случилось?

— Хозяин, он… — Тибби растерянно замолчал.

Ньют не часто имел возможность близко общаться с домовыми эльфами, дома мама никогда их не держала, предпочитая справляться собственными силами. Хотя он и завел дружбу с парочкой в Хогвартсе, когда прокрадывался на кухню за едой для очередной крайне опасной, но совершенно безобидной твари, подобранной в Запретном Лесу. И по своему опыту Ньют знал, что эльфы по сути своей не болтливы, но могут нарушить клятву верности, данную хозяину, когда тем требовалась помощь.

Тибби мялся на месте и уже начал подозрительно присматриваться к острому краю резного столика, поэтому Ньют поспешил вмешаться:

— Хозяин приказал тебе слушаться меня так же, как и его, верно? — спросил Ньют и, дождавшись кивка, продолжил: — Я могу ожидать, что мои слова останутся между нами?

— Тибби никому не скажет!

— Даже хозяину, — уточнил Ньют.

— Нельзя лгать хозяину, — Тибби в ужасе округлил глаза.

— Понимаю, ты боишься, что я могу навредить твоему хозяину, — согласился Ньют. — Ты знаешь Серафину Пиквери? Госпожу Президента?

— Мадам хорошая, она лучший друг хозяина, — Тибби расплылся в радостной улыбке.

— Тогда, если она подтвердит все мои слова, ты поверишь и сделаешь так, как я скажу? — Ньют присел на подоконник, спиной чувствуя легкий прохладный ветерок.

Тибби надолго задумался, но все-таки осторожно кивнул.

— Хорошо. Твой хозяин, Тибби, немного болен, но скоро он будет в порядке, — по крайней мере Ньют сильно на это надеялся, — и я здесь, чтобы помочь ему. Но мистер Грейвз очень гордый, он не любит показывать, когда ему плохо. Поэтому я хочу попросить тебя сообщать мне, если твой хозяин ведет себя необычно или, не дай Мерлин, плохо себя чувствует. Ты понял?

— А если мастера Скамандера не будет рядом? — Тибби снова дернул себя за ухо.

— Тогда найти мадам Пиквери, она тоже знает обо всем. Но никому больше, ясно?

— Да, мастер Скамандер. Тибби спросит госпожу Пиквери и все сделает.

— Постой! — Ньют вскинул ладонь. — Зачем ты приходил?

Тибби открыл рот, но сразу же захлопнул обратно, потупив взгляд. Вздохнув, Ньют напомнил:

— Помнишь, я сказал, что твой хозяин болен? Если ты пришел сказать мне, что что-то случилось, то не молчи. Я все равно собирался сейчас идти искать мистера Грейвза.

— Хозяин заперся в ванной, — прошептал Тибби, отчаянно дергая себя за уши, — и там что-то разбилось. Много раз разбилось, мастер Скамандер!

— Мерлин! — Ньют соскочил с подоконника, напугав резким движением Тибби. — Прости, я не злюсь на тебя. Можешь сходить к мадам Пиквери, как я и сказал.

Тибби еще что-то говорил, но Ньют уже не слушал. Выскочив в коридор, он понял, что не представляет, где ванная, да и наверняка Грейвз, будучи хозяином дома, имел собственную с отдельным входом прямо из спальни. Ньют прошел дальше, дернув наугад пару дверей, оказавшихся еще одной гостевой комнатой и кабинетом. Остановившись, он прислушался, надеясь различить шум воды или что-то еще, но в доме было слишком тихо.

— Мастер Скамандер, — тихий оклик заставил Ньюта обернуться.

Тибби молча указал на нужную дверь, после чего сразу же бесшумно исчез. Взяв на заметку, что тот умеет исчезать и появляться без оглушительного хлопка, Ньют постучал и, не дождавшись ответа, повернул ручку. Дверь не поддалась, тогда Ньют попробовал открыть ее Алохоморой, но и это не возымело никакого эффекта.

— Мистер Грейвз, впустите меня, — громко позвал Ньют.

Снова ничего. Выбирая между прямым приказом и подлым шантажом, Ньют решился на второе:

— Я буду вынужден послать патронуса мадам Пиквери.

Замок щелкнул, и дверь распахнулась сама, будто Грейвз собирался взорвать ее Бомбардой, но в последний момент передумал. Ньют зашел внутрь, под ногами хрустнули осколки разбитого зеркала. Грейвз стоял спиной к нему, тяжело опираясь ладонями о край раковины. В воздухе стоял удушающий запах одеколона, все флаконы и склянки валялись на полу, украшая осколками черную мраморную плитку.

— Обернитесь, — попросил Ньют, не выпуская из пальцев свою палочку.

Грейвз медленно выпрямился, несомненно, борясь с прямым приказом, и так же, словно через силу, повернулся к Ньюту. Он все еще был не брит, но теперь его скулу расчерчивала алая полоса, — почти на том же месте, что и порез Ньюта, ярко контрастирующая с остатками белой пены на лице.

— Я делал это много раз, — обескураживающе-удивленно произнес Грейвз, — но попробовал снова и не смог.

Ньют отвел взгляд, чувствуя себя ужасно неловко перед таким Грейвзом, открыто признавшемся в своей слабости. Однажды, когда Ньют только встретил своего нунду, тот долго не подпускал его близко, а в один из дней подошел сам и показал плохо зажившую лапу, которую повредили охочие до ценной шкуры маги-браконьеры. Тогда Ньют долго лечил его, приговаривая, какой нунду замечательный и смелый кот, а затем совсем забрал к себе.

Грейвз определенно был смелым и, возможно, замечательным, но не котом и даже не животным, поэтому Ньют терялся в том, что следует сделать. Но, решив положиться на инстинкты, много раз спасавшие его от лап разъяренных тварей, Ньют протиснулся мимо Грейвза к раковине, достал брошенный туда бритвенный станок и предложил:

— Давайте я.

— Надеетесь перерезать мне горло и уехать домой, когда вас больше ничто не будет держать? — насмешливо поинтересовался Грейвз.

— Не хочу, чтобы столько молока единорога пропало зря, — Ньют достал деревянную, поэтому, к счастью, не разбившуюся, чашку с пеной и кисточку.

— Вы могли потребовать от Серафины возмещения, — Грейвз нарочито-небрежно присел на край ванны, хотя напряженные плечи под белой тканью рубашки говорили о том, что он далеко не в порядке.

— Чтобы ваши авроры отловили несчастного единорога и зверски доили, наплевав на его чувства? — покачал головой Ньют. — Никогда.

— Знаете другие способы? — скрестив руки на груди, Грейвз внимательно следил за приближавшимся Ньютом. — Отпустить в лесную чащу ребенка, чтобы единорог подпустил его к себе?

— Знаю, — Ньют склонился к Грейвзу и кисточкой легко нанес пену ему на лицо. — Я сам пополню запасы, когда найдется свободное время.

Грейвз хотел что-то сказать, но только фыркнул от попавшей в рот пены и выразительно оглядел Ньюта с ног до головы.

— Ваши знания о магических животных не ушли дальше школьного курса, — Ньют мягко придержал подбородок Грейвза, ведя бритвой по его лицу.

Лишенный возможности вести диалог, Грейвз многозначительно поднял брови. Ньют с готовностью ответил, надеясь, что беседа отвлечет Грейвза от тягостных мыслей по поводу собственного состояния:

— То, что единороги подпускают к себе лишь чистых и невинных детей — общеизвестный факт, — Ньют провел пальцем по гладковыбритой скуле Грейвза. — А правда в том, что кто угодно может подойти к ним, если помыслы его чисты. И физическая невинность на самом деле не так важна.

Грейвз о чем-то задумался, вперив взгляд в маячившую перед носом бабочку. Ньют не отвлекал его, стараясь как можно быстрее закончить, пока Грейвз не решил, что с него хватит. Сбривая жесткую щетину с подбородка, Ньют придерживал голову Грейвза, положив ладонь ему на затылок. И только закончив и убрав руку, он понял, что точно так же месяцем ранее прижимал Фрэнка к земле, обрабатывая тому поврежденный клюв.

— Почему не опасная бритва? — нарушил молчание Ньют, уйдя к раковине, чтобы промыть станок.

— Потому что она опасная, мистер Скамандер, — Грейвз одним размашистым Репаро восстановил все разбитое, и Ньюту даже не пришлось пригибаться, осколки зеркала аккуратно обогнули его, вставая на место.

— Я думал, работа аврора предполагает постоянную опасность, — Ньют вытер полотенцем руки. — Или ваша должность…

— Моя должность тоже, как вы успели заметить, — Грейвз застегнул последнюю пуговицу на своей рубашке. — Поэтому вне службы я предпочитаю комфорт, иначе жил бы в квартирке на Манхэттене, как большинство наших глав департаментов.

— У вас красивый дом, — Ньют поднял голову, ловя в отражении зеркала изучающий взгляд Грейвза.

— Мой предок построил его, чтобы увезти детей от суеты, когда Нью-Йорк стал чересчур шумным, — одернув манжеты, Грейвз провел пальцами по щеке, останавливаясь на том месте, где был порез.

— Почти затянулся, — пояснил Ньют. — Молоко единорога еще действует, хотя и слабо. Но не советую проверять снова.

— Не буду, — согласился Грейвз. — А ваш?

— Следы, оставленные магическими животными, заживают долго и тяжело, — Ньют машинально потер бедро.

Вместо следов от когтей дракона там давно красовался некрасивый заживший шрам, но Ньюту иногда казалось, что он болит до сих пор. Грейвз увидел его движение, как и, наверняка, заметил легкую хромоту, которой мало кто придавал значение, но ничего не сказал.

— Я бы хотел прогуляться по окрестностям, — Ньют сунул руки в карманы. — Недалеко.

— Идите. Меня ждут документы и отчеты, которые прислала Серафина, — Грейвз вышел в коридор и, остановившись у дверей кабинета, бросил через плечо: — Обед в два. Тибби расстроится, если вы опоздаете.

— Постараюсь не забывать о времени, — пообещал Ньют.

Сходив за пальто, он вышел на улицу через заднюю дверь и сразу же попал к тем кустам роз, которые видел из окна. Наклонившись, чтобы вдохнуть легкий цветочный аромат, Ньют не прекращал думать над навязчивой идеей, засевшей в голове сразу после ухода Грейвза: мог ли тот обходить невозможность говорить о своих чувствах и желаниях с помощью упоминания кого-то другого как действующего лица. Например, домового эльфа.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> «Рип ван Винкль» — новелла американского писателя Вашингтона Ирвинга, написанная в 1819 году. Протагонист — Рип ван Винкль, житель деревушки близ Нью-Йорка, проспавший 20 лет в Катскильских горах и спустившийся оттуда, когда все его знакомые умерли. Этот персонаж стал символом человека, полностью отставшего от времени и даром пропустившего свою жизнь.


	3. Chapter 3

Солнце уже успело скрыться за горизонтом, когда Ньют, запыхавшись, вбежал в дом. Он честно помнил об обеде первые полчаса, пока случайно не набрел на колонию корнуэльских пикси, облюбовавших небольшую пещеру. Должно быть, их, как и множество других существ, завезли в Америку первые маги-переселенцы, и Ньют решил недолго понаблюдать за пикси в естественной среде обитания. Очнулся он, когда над горами алел закат, окрашивая верхушки гор сверкающим золотом. Здраво рассудив, что время обеда все равно давно прошло, Ньют остался любоваться опускавшимися на лес сумерками. Обратно он добирался уже в потемках, подсвечивая себе путь слабеньким Люмосом, и только ближе к живой изгороди сорвался на бег.

Ньют не часто испытывал вину, особенно к людям, но теперь его грызло неприятное чувство, будто не покормил вовремя своих животных. Поднявшись по лестнице, он остановился у двери кабинета, из-под которой виднелась полоска света и постучал.

— Войдите, — отрывисто бросил Грейвз.

Дернув ручку, Ньют опасливо заглянул внутрь, не уверенный, что ему в лоб не прилетит заклинание, но Грейвз даже не поднял головы, что-то быстро строча в раскрытой папке. По его левую руку на краю стола высилась стопка таких же одинаковых папок, а прямо перед Грейвзом, рядом с чернильницей, стояла открытая бутылка превосходного шотландского скотча. Бокала не было, и Ньют сразу же задался этим вопросом, пропустив момент, когда Грейвз поставил точку и поднял на Ньюта усталый взгляд:

— Мистер Скамандер, — начал он таким тоном, что Ньют мгновенно подобрался, подавив желание достать палочку, — ответьте на один вопрос.

— Я обещал, но в пещере неподалеку… — затараторил Ньют заранее заготовленный ответ, но Грейвз остановил его тяжелым вздохом.

— Скажите, мистер Скамандер… Ньютон, — Грейвз откинулся на спинку стула, — почему вы не могли разоблачить Гриндевальда позже?

— Позже? — глупо переспросил Ньют, недоуменно моргнув.

— Да. На неделю, а лучше на две, — серьезно кивнул Грейвз.

— Почему? — Ньют перебирал в голове всевозможные варианты, из-за которых Грейвз мог захотеть побыть в плену дольше.

И пока «он — приспешник Гриндевальда» лидировал с несомненным отрывом. Так что Ньют все-таки опустил руку в карман, нащупав палочку.

— Это я у вас спрашиваю, почему, — Грейвз хмыкнул, оценив жест Ньюта, но не подумал тянуться к своей палочке, лежавшей на столе. — Если бы вы были менее расторопны, мне бы не пришлось разбираться с этим.

— С чем? — Ньют подошел ближе, попытался заглянуть в папку, но Грейвз захлопнул ее взмахом руки.

— С неизбежным злом, обрушивающимся на каждого работника МАКУСА в середине декабря, — Грейвз взял бутылку и отхлебнул из нее, даже не поморщившись. — Знакомьтесь, годовой отчет. Годовой отчет, это мистер Ньютон Скамандер. Будете?

— Нет, спасибо, — отказался Ньют, разглядывая Грейвза вблизи.

Легкий румянец на его скулах, который Ньют поначалу принял за хороший знак, теперь явственно говорил о том, что Грейвзу больше не стоит пить. Да и не больше тоже, учитывая его состояние.

— Вам не… — Ньют покачал головой. — На вашем месте, я бы не пил.

— Но вы не на моем месте, Ньютон, — резонно заметил Грейвз. — Поэтому я, а не вы, должен сегодня закончить отчет о работе своего департамента, чтобы завтра мы с вами могли ознакомиться со всем тем, что прислала Серафина.

— Мы? — Ньют малодушно понадеялся, что Грейвз оговорился. Меньше всего ему хотелось оказаться погребенным под кучей бумаг, и это в дополнение к необходимости быстрее помочь Грейвзу и уехать домой.

— Мы, — подтвердил Грейвз. — Мой секретарь должен быть в курсе дел, чтобы я не выглядел кретином на совещаниях.

— Помощник, — уточнил Ньют, — мадам Президент сказала, что я ваш помощник.

— Действительно, — Грейвз оглядел Ньюта критическим взглядом, — мои секретари так не одеваются.

Ньют оставил без внимания завуалированное оскорбление. За свою жизнь ему приходилось частенько слышать комментарии о своем внешнем виде от брата, так что ничего нового он не узнал.

— Вы что-нибудь ели?

— Да, — Грейвз глотнул еще скотча под укоряющий взгляд Ньюта.

— И…

— Выпил зелья. И успею поспать, если вы перестанете отвлекать меня от работы.

— Вы сами себя отвлекаете, — Ньют попятился к двери, не до конца веря, что всерьез собирается осуществить одну из самых идиотских идей за последнее время.

Ну кроме попытки войти в вольер нунду с поднятой волшебной палочкой, конечно. Правда тогда Ньют успел вовремя сбежать и затем долго извинялся перед нунду кусками свежего мяса, чтобы снова завоевать его расположение. Как завоевывать Грейвза, он не знал, тем более, между ними и так не появилось особой симпатии, но Ньют рискнул:

— Не пейте больше, — и, подумав, добавил, — сегодня.

Грейвз медленно поставил бутылку обратно на стол, огладил пальцами свою палочку, не отрывая пристального взгляда от Ньюта, и вкрадчиво произнес:

— Вон отсюда.

Ньют выскочил в коридор так быстро, словно за ним гналась толпа разъяренных туземцев, у которых он выкрал редкое магическое животное, приготовленное в жертву богам. Сбежав по ступенькам вниз, Ньют дал себе минуту на то, чтобы успокоиться. До вечернего кормления питомцев оставалось немного времени, которое Ньют решил потратить на себя и поужинать, раз обед он пропустил.

Планировки таких домов отчасти походили друг на друга, так что Ньют без труда нашел столовую и кухню дальше по коридору. Он собирался сам приготовить себе что-нибудь, но на кухне возился Тибби, начищавший до блеска кастрюли:

— Мастер Скамандер! — Тибби оставил свое занятие, радостно вскочив на ноги. — Желаете ужин?

— Я могу сам, не утруждай себя, — отказался Ньют.

— Нет-нет-нет, — Тибби покрутил головой с такой силой, что уши хлопнули его по лицу. — Все готово. Подать в столовую?

— Сюда, — Ньют сел за простой стол, стоявший на кухне, — раз я все равно пропустил ужин, не нужно снова накрывать в столовой.

— Мастер Скамандер не пропустил, — взмахнув руками, Тибби призвал из шкафов столовые приборы и посуду, — хозяин после обеда заперся в кабинете и не ужинал.

Ньют сокрушенно вздохнул, поняв, что Грейвз ловко обошел его вопрос, хотя и прекрасно знал, что подразумевалось.

— Спасибо, Тибби. Скажи, ты был у госпожи Президента?

— Мадам сказала, что мастер Скамандер хороший, — Тибби наполнил тарелку Ньюта аппетитно выглядевшим жарким. — И хозяин поправится быстрее, если Тибби будет слушать мастера Скамандера.

— Тогда я попрошу тебя отнести ему ужин, — попросил Ньют. — И повторить в точности то, что я скажу, сможешь?

— Хозяину нужно хорошо есть, — закивал Тибби.

— Верно. И передай ему мои слова: мистер Грейвз, вы должны съесть весь ужин. Понял? — Ньют взял вилку. — Именно так, никакого хозяина, просто повтори то, что я сказал.

— Тибби сделает!

Достав поднос и расставив на нем тарелки, Тибби собрал ужин для Грейвза, добавив еще чашку горячего чая. Ньют машинально отправлял в рот вилку за вилкой, не особенно задумываясь о том, что и как ест, занятый обдумыванием прошедшего дня. Грейвз, конечно, утром будет зол, Ньют не только запретил ему пить, но и заставил поесть. Оставалось надеяться, что Грейвз не сорвется на ни в чем неповинном Тибби, но Ньют специально попросил передать его просьбу слово в слово. 

Закончив с ужином, Ньют сам помыл посуду и отправился наверх, не дождавшись возвращения Тибби. Мимо кабинета Ньют прошмыгнул почти бесшумно, а в комнате на всякий случай запер за собой дверь. И лишь в чемодане он почувствовал себя спокойно, с головой уйдя в своих прекрасных питомцев, каждый из которых требовал особого внимания и отношения. Так что спустя пару часов, когда усталый и довольный Ньют поднялся обратно, его сил хватило только на то, чтобы переодеться в старую тесееву пижаму и зарыться в одеяло на непривычно мягкой и удобной кровати.

А через три часа Ньюта разбудил кто-то, бесцеремонно тормошащий его за плечо. Он открыл глаза и встретился с испуганным взглядом огромных глаз:

— Мастер Скамандер, хозяину плохо, — пролепетал Тибби, отдернув руки.

Ньют соскочил с кровати так быстро, что закружилась голова. О том, что стоит надеть хотя бы халат, он подумал, уже выскочив в коридор. Прошлепав босыми ногами по темному паркету, Ньют вбежал в комнату, у двери которой маячил Тибби.

В полумраке, разгоняемом одинокой свечой на прикроватной тумбочке, спальня Грейвза казалась мрачной и аскетичной, но у Ньюта не было времени любоваться резными панелями, несомненно, видевшими не одно поколение своих хозяев. Грейвз лежал на боку, подтянув колени к груди, и тяжело, с присвистом, дышал сквозь сжатые зубы. Одеяло бесформенным комом сбилось в изножье, и Ньют, недолго думая, откинул его совсем, усаживаясь на край кровати. Грейвз шевельнулся, мазнул ногтями по шее, словно пытаясь ослабить воротничок несуществующей рубашки, и Ньют понял, что видит отнюдь не причудливые блики от подрагивающего огонька свечи, а новые порезы. Не такие глубокие и ровные, как сотворил Гриндевальд, но от этого не менее опасные: Ньют по собственному опыту знал, что нанесенные себе раны заживают еще хуже следов от общения с магическими существами.

Наклонившись над Грейвзом, Ньют перехватил его руки, тихо позвал, боясь, что громкий оклик может напугать:

— Мистер Грейвз, проснитесь.

Грейвз дернулся, пытаясь вырваться, распахнул глаза и вперил в Ньюта полный ненависти взгляд:

— Для тебя аврор Грейвз, сволочь.

Ньют вздрогнул, на миг ослабил хватку, и Грейвзу хватило этого, чтобы высвободить руки и оттолкнуть его изо всех сил. Упав на ковер, Ньют охнул, ударившись бедром о край кровати, краем глаза он успел заметить, как Грейвз потянулся к лежавшей на тумбочке палочке, и не придумал ничего лучше, чем пнуть пяткой деревянную ножку.

Тумбочка качнулась, палочка скатилась с нее на пол, а вместе с ней рухнул тяжелый подсвечник, не ударивший Ньюта по ногам только благодаря его быстрой реакции. Магический огонь продолжал гореть, так что Ньют схватил палочку Грейвза и затушил свечу, успев удивиться, как тепло и приятно ощущается под пальцами черное лакированное дерево.

— Мистер Грейвз, вы в своем доме. Все хорошо, — снова попробовал Ньют, садясь обратно на кровать.

— Ты уже выпытал все, что мог. Что тебе еще нужно? — прохрипел Грейвз, и даже в темноте Ньют увидел, как посинели его губы.

— Гриндевальд в тюрьме, — напомнил Ньют. — Вы помните, что случилось?

Грейвз не ответил, заходясь в приступе сухого кашля. Ньют очень хотел зажечь хотя бы Люмос, света отчаянно не хватало, но боялся делать это чужой палочкой, чтобы снова не спровоцировать Грейвза, а свою он оставил под подушкой. Подвинувшись ближе, Ньют дождался, пока Грейвз совладает с собой, а затем крепко схватил его лицо в ладони, ткнулся лбом в лоб, даже в темноте ловя взгляд Грейвза своим, и торопливо заговорил:

— Мистер Грейвз... Персиваль, — Ньют никогда сам бы не перешел границы формального общения, но собственное имя всегда являлось тем самым, что находило отклик в душе любого, и он обязан был попробовать. — Персиваль, вы в своем доме. Все хорошо, Гриндевальда поймали.

Грейвз долго молчал, смотрел на Ньюта невидящим взглядом, явно представляя перед собой другого. Но, наконец, он моргнул, рвано выдохнул и даже не прошептал, а произнес одними губами:

— Ньютон.

— Да, я, — Ньют облегченно улыбнулся. — Мистер Грейвз, вы знаете, где вы?

— В своем доме, — Грейвз тяжело привалился к Ньюту, все еще ловя ртом воздух. — И меня зовут Персиваль, если вы забыли.

Ньют огладил взмокший коротко стриженый затылок, прижал пальцы к исполосованной шее над воротником пижамы, считая пульс:

— Я помню. Если вы продолжите так дышать, то упадете в обморок от переизбытка кислорода.

— Знаю, — Персиваль сполз ниже, так что Ньют едва успел подхватить его и уложить на спину. — Но не могу ничего сделать.

Ньют забрался на кровать с ногами, положил чужую палочку обратно на тумбочку и осторожно предложил:

— Я мог бы попробовать помочь. Но мне придется приказать.

Персиваль растер лицо ладонями, прикрыл глаза и нехотя разрешил:

— Действуйте.

— Мне действительно не приносит удовольствие приказывать кому-то, — Ньют улегся рядом, взял руку Персиваля и положил себе на грудь. — Даже своим питомцам я стараюсь быть другом, а не хозяином.

— Никто добровольно не откажется от власти, — возразил Персиваль, сжав в кулаке пижаму Ньюта.

— Мой брат всегда говорил, что я безнадежен, — усмехнулся Ньют. — А теперь дышите вместе со мной. Вдох-выдох. Ну же.

Персиваль перекатился на бок, прижавшись головой к его плечу, задышал медленнее и ровнее, приноравливаясь к более спокойному ритму. Ньют чувствовал, как постепенно расслабляется Персиваль, и, чтобы заполнить повисшую тишину, спросил:

— Разве колдомедики не назначили вам зелье сна без сновидений хотя бы на первое время?

— Назначили, — подтвердил Персиваль, тепло выдохнув Ньюту в шею, — но я не пил сегодня вечером ни одного зелья.

— Почему? — удивился Ньют. — Для того, кто хочет быстрее вернуться к нормальной жизни, вы удивительно безответственно выполняете рекомендации колдомедиков.

— Вы сами запретили мне, — устало напомнил Персиваль. — Не помните?

— Я не... — Ньют судорожно перебрал в голове все, что говорил и делал этим вечером. — Ох. Это моя вина.

— Ваша, — согласился Персиваль. — Но я не пил зелье сна без сновидений и прошлой ночью в больнице, но спал спокойно.

Ньют не знал, как реагировать на такую внезапную откровенность, тем более Персиваль уже явно пришел в себя, но отчего-то не оттолкнул, продолжая лежать рядом. Решив, что тот всего лишь не хочет оставаться в одиночестве, Ньют начал рассуждать вслух:

— Возможно, дело в сознании. Я не силен в таких вопросах, но помню себя на фронте во время войны, и...

— Вы воевали? — изумился Персиваль, и Ньют вспомнил, что с его биографией был знаком Гриндевальд, а не настоящий Грейвз.

— Да, работал с украинскими сталебрюхами, — Ньют подавил желание машинально потереть шрам на бедре. — Так вот, на фронте у меня никогда не выходило крепко уснуть. Каждую минуту, даже во сне, я ждал нападения, и никогда не высыпался. А после возвращения домой начал видеть кошмарные сны о том, чего больше всего боялся во время войны. Думаю, в вашем случае все так же.

— Что вы имеете в виду? — невнятно пробормотал Персиваль, давя зевок.

— Дома вы почувствовали себя в безопасности и расслабились, — предположил Ньют. — Смогли спокойно уснуть, и вас нагнало то, что не достало в больнице.

Персиваль промолчал, и Ньют решил, что влез слишком глубоко в чужую душу. Чтобы исправить оплошность, он попробовал рассказать о своих кошмарах:

— Украинские сталебрюхи прекрасные и чудовищно опасные создания. Я дрессировал их для нападения на врагов, одновременно пытаясь не привить им безжалостную кровожадность ко всем, — Ньют вздохнул, даже сейчас воспоминания о тех днях оставались слишком яркими. — И больше всего боялся, что в пылу битвы они зацепят своих. До сих пор мне иногда снится, что кто-то из тех, с кем я служил, погибает от драконьего пламени. Из-за команды, которую я отдал.

Ньют напрягся, ожидая насмешки, о своих кошмарах он не рассказывал даже брату. Но Персиваль продолжал молчать, тихо сопя ему в плечо. Осторожно повернув голову, Ньют вгляделся в его лицо: Персиваль спал, привалившись к его боку и до сих пор сжимая в пальцах пижаму, так что не оставалось ни единого шанса сбежать. Решив, что он вполне может поскупиться собственным комфортом в угоду такому необходимому Персивалю отдыху, Ньют подцепил ногой одеяло и, подтащив его поближе, натянул на них обоих, закрывая глаза.

Обычно Ньюту удавалось засыпать легко и быстро, но он давно забыл, каково это: когда кто-то лежит рядом, согревает своим теплом и уютно сопит в шею, как выводок книззлов. Промучившись почти до утра, Ньют улучил момент, когда Персиваль наконец-то убрал руку, и ушел в свою спальню. За окном начинало светать, но Ньют хотел все равно дать себе несколько часов сна, чтобы позорно не задремать днем над скучными документами, которыми собирался заняться Персиваль.

Новый день начался для Ньюта с оглушительной трели ненавистного маггловского будильника, зачарованного на неразбиваемость еще Тесеем. Подскочив на кровати, Ньют с трудом разлепил глаза и в полусне отправился в душ, организм отчаянно требовал отдыха. До времени утреннего кормления питомцев оставалось полчаса, которые Ньют чаще всего тратил на бритье и приведение себя в порядок, но желание позавтракать оказалось сильнее. Он наскоро переоделся и отправился вниз, собираясь попросить у Тибби поесть и обязательно проследить, чтобы Персиваль тоже позавтракал, пока Ньют будет кормить своих животных.

Но этого не понадобилось: Персиваль, облаченный в домашний халат поверх брюк и рубашки, уже сидел в столовой и неспешно допивал чай, со снисходительной усмешкой наблюдая, как Тибби достает что-то из-под декоративного резного столика.

— Доброе утро, — поприветствовал Ньют, остановившись в дверях.

— С какой стороны посмотреть, — Персиваль потер окончательно зажившую скулу.

Ньют радостно отметил, что он гладко выбрит, значит, сумел справиться сам. Это была маленькая, но победа. Пожалуй, в последний раз Ньют так радовался, когда смог выходить маленького лунтеленка, на которого по неосторожности наступил новоявленный отец. От размышлений его отвлек голос Тибби. Тот, успев вылезти из-под столика, держал в руке черный пушистый комок, слишком знакомый Ньюту:

— Мастер Нюхлер, нельзя красть столовое серебро, — Тибби сурово погрозил пальцем. — Его привезла из Франции еще бабушка хозяина.

Нюхлер смиренно потупился, но Ньют прекрасно видел, как его темные глазки украдкой шныряли по столовой, выискивая новые блестящие вещи.

— Простите, — вздохнул Ньют. — Один из малышей окками плохо ужинал, и я не стал закрывать чемодан на замок, чтобы Дугл мог позвать меня на помощь, если что-то случится. Могу я забрать своего нюхлера?

Персиваль выдержал пару томительных секунд, разглядывая Ньюта в упор.

— Можете, Ньютон, — он поставил чашку на блюдце. — И своего кота тоже заберите.

— Кота? — Ньют судорожно перебрал в голове всех своих питомцев, которых Персиваль мог так назвать. И единственный подходящий ответ ему не понравился. — А где…

— На лужайке позади дома, — подсказал Персиваль. — Коридор ему не понравился.

Ньют вскинул ошеломленный взгляд:

— Вы были с ним рядом?

— Да, — Персиваль поднялся, затягивая туже пояс халата.

— И выжили? — глупо уточнил Ньют, давя абсолютно глупое желание подойти и потыкать Персиваля пальцем.

— Выжил, — кивнул он, явно наслаждаясь реакцией Ньюта.

— Что вы… Что вы сделали?

— Шикнул на него, — безмятежно протянул Персиваль.

— Шикнули. Как на кота, — Ньют замер на месте, пытаясь прийти в себя от такого заявления.

Персиваль подошел ближе, щелкнул пальцами перед его носом:

— Ньютон.

— Д-да… — Ньют тряхнул головой, покосился на Тибби: — Пожалуйста, отдай нюхлера и принеси мой чемодан. Только перед перемещением закрой замки.

— Да, мастер Скамандер, — Тибби передал Ньюту возмущенно пискнувшего нюхлера и исчез.

Персиваль поднял руку, коснулся пальцами теплой шерсти и задумчиво пробормотал:

— Приятно.

— Что еще вам приятно? — торопливо спросил Ньют, ухватившись за прямое выражение собственных ощущений.

— Я… не знаю, — Персиваль одарил его непроницаемым взглядом, за которым Ньют успел заметить скрупулезно скрываемую печаль.

— Еще вчера вы не сказали бы и этого, — напомнил он.

Тибби появился около стола, крепко держа чемодан на вытянутых руках, внутри кто-то недовольно ворчал:

— Мастер Скамандер, там…

— Все в порядке, — успокоил Ньют, забирая чемодан. Он даже не поставил его на бок, только приоткрыл, впуская внутрь нюхлера, попытавшегося в последний момент снова удрать.

— Как вы собираетесь вернуть в чемодан своего кота? — поинтересовался Персиваль.

— Попрошу, — лаконично ответил Ньют. — Я бы советовал вам не идти за мной.

Он специально не стал отдавать прямой приказ, оправдывая себя тем, что Персиваль имеет право на собственные решения. Но в действительности ему хотелось, чтобы за ним пошли, дали возможность воочию увидеть то, о чем рассказал Персиваль, несмотря на то, что это было не просто опасно, а грозило скоропостижной смертью.

Толкнув заднюю дверь, Ньют вышел на дорожку, слыша за спиной тихие шаги Персиваля. На лужайке, припав к коротко стриженому газону, стоял нунду. Под его лапой лежали ошметки растерзанного садового гнома, и еще одного нунду выслеживал, дожидаясь, пока тот замешкается и подойдет ближе.

— Я нашел его раненым полугодовалым котенком, — не оборачиваясь, прошептал Ньют. — Не знаю, что произошло с его родителями, и как он выжил один. Я выходил его и хотел отпустить на волю, но он не ушел. Это моя вина.

— Почему? — так же тихо спросил Персиваль.

— Я позволил ему слишком сильно привязаться ко мне, — Ньют поставил чемодан на землю.

Нунду шевельнул ушами, услышав знакомый щелчок замков, и мгновенно потерял всякий интерес к садовым гномам. Оттолкнувшись всеми четырьмя лапами, он одним прыжком перемахнул через куст и приземлился на дорожку, оставляя на камнях глубокие следы когтей.

— Привет, малыш, — ласково позвал Ньют, делая маленький шаг вперед. — Зачем ты убежал?

Нунду неласково посмотрел ему за спину, утробно зарычал, переступая с лапы на лапу. Кожаный мешок на его шее угрожающе вздулся, Ньют поднял руку ладонью вверх, привлекая внимания:

— Пойдем домой.

Он медленно пошел вперед, оставляя Персиваля позади и надеясь, что тому хватит ума не двигаться с места. Нунду шевельнул усами, принюхиваясь к Ньюту, выдохнул слабое, почти прозрачное ядовитое облачко, не способное причинить серьезного вреда.

— Мамочка здесь, — Ньют отступил на шаг, нунду послушно пошел за ним к чемодану.

Но, стоило им подойти ближе к Персивалю, нунду остановился и снова зарычал, прижав уши. Ньют переместился вбок, становясь между ними, успокаивающе заговорил:

— Не трогай его. Это тоже малыш, которому нужна помощь. Я не променяю его на тебя, обещаю. Только полечу и выпущу на волю, ты же знаешь.

Не выдержав, Персиваль фыркнул. Нунду стремительно проскочил мимо Ньюта и, прежде чем тот успел что-нибудь сделать, затормозил перед Персивалем, но не бросился на него, а с размаху опустился животом на дорожку, вытягивая передние лапы. Ньют судорожно выдохнул, наблюдая, как угрожающий рык перетекает в негромкое утробное ворчание, и не мог поверить своим глазам. Справившись с изумлением, он настойчиво повторил:

— Домой, малыш.

Нунду поднял голову, посмотрел на Ньюта и, приподнявшись на полусогнутых лапах, замер. Персиваль шевельнулся, но не потянулся за палочкой, как боялся Ньют, а настойчиво и властно приказал:

— Иди домой.

Рассерженно зарычав, нунду попятился, всем своим видом показывая нежелание возвращаться. Мешок на его шее то вздувался, то снова опадал, грозясь в любой момент выпустить смертоносный яд. Нунду в последний раз рассерженно рыкнул на Персиваля и, развернувшись, прыгнул в чемодан.

Ньют сорвался с места, в два широких шага подскочил к чемодану и захлопнул крышку, сразу же защелкивая все замки. Подняв восторженный взгляд, он затараторил, перескакивая с одной мысли на другую:

— Невероятно, он признал в вас вожака. Я всегда был для него мамочкой, он не знал других людей, никогда близко не видел сородичей. И он не представляет, как они пахнут, понимаете?

— Нет, — качнул головой Персиваль.

— Он считает меня самкой, потенциальным партнером. С возрастом у животных стираются понятия родительских отношений, они спариваются с любыми подходящими особями, — пояснил Ньют. — Я не давал ему возможности заявить о своих правах на меня, оставаясь главным в нашем прайде. Но теперь вожак вы.

— Ньютон, — Персиваль потер переносицу. — Объяснитесь.

— Он не тронул вас утром, потому что вы пахли мной. А сейчас он посмотрел на нас обоих и решил, что вы сильнее. Значит, имеете право претендовать на меня как на самку, а ему пришлось подчиниться, — Ньют улыбнулся. — Но с учетом того, что я тоже пахну вами, он станет относиться ко мне еще мягче, чем раньше, потому что я принадлежу вожаку прайда.

Персиваль долго молчал, смотря нечитаемым взглядом и перебирая пальцами длинные отвороты рукавов халата. Восторг Ньюта стал утихать, и на его место хлынул запоздалый липкий страх, расползшийся холодной волной по позвоночнику. За свою жизнь Ньют давно не боялся, надеясь на знания и удачу, но из-за его беспечности и глупого любопытства мог пострадать человек. Опустив голову, Ньют зажмурился до разноцветных кругов перед глазами, покаянно прошептал, чувствуя себя провинившимся первокурсником Хогвартса:

— Мне жаль. Я не должен был подвергать вашу жизнь…

— Ньютон, — на плечо опустилась тяжелая рука. — Вы слышали, что я сказал вашему нунду?

— Иди домой… О, — Ньют поднял взгляд на Персиваля, с которым теперь их разделял едва ли один шаг. — И вы потребовали, чтобы я объяснился.

— Вы помогаете, — Персиваль усмехнулся, убирая ладонь. — Несмотря на то, что пытаетесь убить своим любопытством и неосторожными словами.

Ньют воодушевленно качнулся с пятки на носок:

— Идите в дом.

Персиваль повиновался, недовольно выдохнув сквозь зубы:

— Перестаньте.

— Больше не буду, — пообещал Ньют, когда они вошли в дом. — Но стоило проверить.

— Серафина прислала записку, она навестит нас вечером, чтобы обсудить предстоящие дела, — сменил тему Персиваль.

Ньют погладил шершавую и немного потертую от времени ручку чемодана:

— Мне нужен час, чтобы покормить животных.

— Даю вам полтора часа, — Персиваль посмотрел на массивные напольные часы в углу коридора. — Позавтракайте.

— Хорошо.

Подождав, пока Персиваль уйдет, Ньют направился в столовую, предусмотрительно не оставляя чемодан без присмотра. Поев в одиночестве, он поднялся в свою спальню и, прежде чем отправиться к своим питомцам, попросил у Тибби самую крепкую веревку, которую тот сможет достать. До прихода Пиквери Ньют надеялся успеть посетить одно место, куда нельзя было брать чемодан, а поэтому его стоило надежно перевязать, чтобы оставить в доме Персиваля.

Если бы Ньют заранее знал, какой смертной скукой обернется изучение нескончаемой кипы документов, он бы заперся в чемодане, сделав вид, что потерял счет времени. Стенографии допросов Гриндевальда едва ли отличались друг от друга чем-то, кроме имен авроров, но Пиквери предоставила только их, а не сами воспоминания. Ньют скрупулезно прочитал два самых первых, включая тот, где Гриндевальд сообщил, как найти Персиваля. Но на третьем позорно сломался: просмотрел по диагонали и остановился на середине, бездумно глядя между строк.

Кресло, в которое Ньют забрался с ногами, было удобным и мягким, а скрип пера, которым Персиваль делал заметки на полях других бумаг, приятно успокаивал. Достав из кармана жилетки огрызок карандаша, Ньют машинально стал выводить узоры на полях стенографии. И так увлекся, что не заметил, когда Персиваль перестал писать и, поднявшись из-за стола, подошел к креслу.

— Ваша удача, что это копия, — Персиваль наклонился, заглядывая в изрисованный листок. — Иначе мне бы пришлось объяснять Серафине, почему я возвращаю ей документы со своим профилем на полях.

— Простите, — Ньют сконфуженно прижал стенографию к груди. — Свет удачно падал.

— Отдайте, пока не смяли, — мазнув рукавом халата по его плечу, Персиваль забрал всю стопку листов. — Вижу, работать вы не способны.

Ньют разжал руки, откидывая голову на спинку кресла. Сидеть вот так рядом со стоявшим почти вплотную Персивалем было некомфортно, но вскакивать казалось еще глупее.

— Если я отправлю вас к своим питомцам и попрошу покормить их, то вы тоже будете не способны, — нахально заявил Ньют. — Так что не стоит мерять свою работу на других.

— Прекрасно, — холодно произнес Персиваль. — Тогда идите и развлекайтесь со своими животными, а я потом посмотрю на ваше глупое выражение лица, когда вы ничего не поймете на первом же совещании.

— Понимать должны вы, — он медленно поднялся, давая Персивалю возможность отойти, но тот не двинулся с места. — А мне придется не дать вам наделать глупостей, чтобы ваше магическое сообщество, к которому я не имею никакого отношения, окончательно не развалилось.

— Если вам так не важно, что происходит в моей стране, зачем вы согласились?

— Мне нет дела до политики и власти, — пожал плечами Ньют. — И я не питаю трепетную любовь к людям, как вы могли заметить. Не знаю, помог бы я госпоже Президенту, если бы она приказала спасти Главу департамента магического правопорядка чужой мне страны. 

— Но вы помогли, — Персиваль шагнул назад, устало присаживаясь на край стола. — Я еще не поблагодарил вас.

— Я помог обыкновенной женщине, — возразил Ньют, — которая отчаянно просила спасти ее друга. Это разные вещи, мистер Грейвз.

Персиваль помрачнел, опустил голову, задумавшись над сказанным. Подождав немного, Ньют решил на время уйти, пока они оба не в лучшем настроении:

— Во сколько придет госпожа Президент? Я постараюсь вернуться к этому времени.

— В шесть, — Персиваль настороженно поинтересовался: — Куда вы?

— Около двух лет назад неподалеку от Нью-Йорка один мой знакомый видел семью единорогов, — не стал скрывать Ньют. — Я хотел аппарировать туда и проверить.

— Аппарировать наугад, вы хотите сказать, — Персиваль оттолкнулся ладонями от стола и выпрямился. — На вашу удачу, я знаю те места. Полгода назад мы поймали там браконьеров, промышлявших торговлей рогов единорогов.

Ньют подался вперед, как замерший перед прыжком нунду, жестко спросил:

— Их осудили?

— Они долго не выйдут на свободу, Ньютон, — пообещал Персиваль. — И все единороги остались живы, насколько мне известно.

— Слава Мерлину, — выдохнул Ньют. — А как же ваша работа?

— Серафина не откажет старому другу в кратком изложении всего, с чем я не успел ознакомиться, — Персиваль развязал халат и небрежным жестом накинул его на спинку кресла. — Встретимся внизу.

Ньют с трудом отвел взгляд от блестящих перламутровых пуговиц на рубашке Персиваля и, кивнув, отправился за своим пальто. Без домашнего халата и не одетый в пижаму, Персиваль еще сильнее напоминал опасного и грациозного хищника, и Ньют невольно любовался им. Он позволил себе на миг представить, как должны выглядеть четко очерченные мышцы на спине Персиваля, если стянуть с него рубашку, но тут же отмел эти мысли прочь, снова напомнив себе, что имеет дело с человеком.

Подняв воротник пальто, Ньют замотал шею шарфом, сунул в карман немного сушеных фиалок и парочку уменьшенных пузырьков. Он сомневался, что сможет сразу найти семью единорогов, а уж обнаружить среди них кормящую самку, — почти невозможно с первой попытки. Но если им все-таки повезет, Ньют хотел иметь при себе все необходимое.

Персиваль ждал внизу, успев надеть уже знакомое черное пальто. Шарф он проигнорировал, наглухо застегнув все пуговицы до самого горла.

— Чуть не забыл взять лакомство, — улыбнулся Ньют. — Хотите попробовать?

— Я похож на единорога? — скептически осведомился Персиваль, открывая перед ними дверь.

Запоздало вспомнив, что он не сможет ответить, Ньют перевел все в шутку: серьезно осмотрел Персиваля с ног до головы, вздохнул и вынес печальный вердикт:

— Пока нет.

— Пока? — Персиваль с сомнением покосился на Ньюта.

— Это всего лишь сушеные фиалки, их любят единороги и… не важно, — он замолчал, удивленный тем, что едва не сказал.

Даже Тина, о которой Ньют начал думать, как о потенциальной спутнице жизни, не знала почти ничего о его родных.

— И? — Персиваль протянул ему руку, едва они минули защитные чары, заканчивающиеся за оградой дома.

— И моя мама, — Ньют уставился на свои ботинки, крепко сжав затянутую в черную перчатку ладонь.

Персиваль без промедления аппарировал, Ньют даже не успел зажмуриться, чтобы не видеть вокруг себя давящую со всех сторон пустоту. Засмотревшись на серые, лишенные красок блики, Ньют приземлился на пятки и покачнулся, но Персиваль удержал его.

— Никогда не пробовал, — признался он, никак не комментируя оплошность Ньюта.

— Вот, — Ньют нашарил в кармане небольшой мешочек. — Я сам собирал и сушил их.

— Под наколдованным солнцем? — не снимая перчатки, Персиваль аккуратно взял несколько лепестков и попробовал.

— С моим образом жизни выбирать не приходится, — спрятав мешочек обратно, Ньют заинтересованно спросил: — Нравится?

— Не знаю, — с сожалением ответил Персиваль. — Но точно могу сказать, что никогда не предлагайте это Серафине.

— Почему? — Ньют завертел головой, оглядывая опушку леса, на которой они оказались.

— Она каждый месяц заказывает себе засахаренные фиалки из какой-то баснословно дорогой немажеской кондитерской Вены, — усмехнулся Персиваль. — И, зная ее, могу с уверенностью сказать, что она сначала научит вас делать такие же, а затем начнет каждый месяц требовать по ящику.

— Спасибо за предупреждение, — искренне поблагодарил Ньют. — А теперь держитесь позади, пожалуйста.

— Зачем? — Персиваль послушно отстал на полшага, когда они зашли под кроны первых деревьев.

— Затопчите, — Ньют наклонился, выискивая следы копыт. — Поисковые заклинания здесь не помогут.

— Я возглавляю Департамент магического правопорядка, — заметил Персиваль. — И мне известно, как выслеживать преступников.

— Но не животных, — потрогав сломанную ветку, Ньют покачал головой и пошел дальше. — Мы ничего не найдем здесь.

— С чего вы взяли?

— Магглы, — присев, Ньют поднял бычок, оставшийся от чьей-то самокрутки, — добрались сюда. Нью-Йорк разросся, поглотил пригородные леса. Магические животные чувствуют такое заранее и уходят глубже на материк, где меньше людей. Но это не панацея.

— Почему? — Персиваль развеял окурок взмахом руки.

— Люди — эгоистичные существа, которым всегда будет мало, — Ньют погладил ствол ближайшего дерева. — Рано или поздно не останется ни единого уголка на Земле, куда бы они не добрались. И если от магглов можно укрыться, то маги не отступят, пока не истребят всех существ, которые могут принести им пользу.

— Вы жестоки.

— Скажите это Дуглу, который присматривал за вами, — поморщился Ньют. — Браконьеры хотели содрать с него шкуру, чтобы из шерсти сделать мантию-невидимку.

Персиваль хотел было ответить, но ему помешал шелест раздвигаемых кустов и суровый оклик:

— Эй вы!

Они обернулись, Ньют в последний момент перехватил руку Персиваля, не дав ему достать палочку. На опушке стоял высокий грузный мужчина, выражение его лица с трудом угадывалось из-за густой рыжей бороды, но ружье в руках не оставляло никаких сомнений в том, что тот являлся магглом:

— Да, я вам говорю! — мужчина поднял ружье. — Это закрытая территория, что вы здесь делаете?

— Здравствуйте, — Ньют вышел вперед, отталкивая плечом Персиваля. — Извините, мы всего лишь гуляли и уже уходим.

— Знаю я вас… гуляющих. Небось пришли подглядеть новую технологию вырубки леса, а вот нечего тут! Отведу вас к боссу, пусть разбирается.

— Ньютон, — предостерегающе шепнул Персиваль.

Мужчина уловил движение за спиной Ньюта, гаркнул:

— Идите сюда, или буду стрелять. Двоих не успею, а вот рыжего красавчика достану.

Персиваль сделал маленький шаг, коснулся ладонью спины Ньюта и, мягко оттолкнув его, пошел вперед, на ходу вынимая из кармана палочку. Не желая иметь последствий с тем, что сгоряча может наколдовать Персиваль, Ньют проворно схватил его за руку, дернул на себя и выпалил:

— Бежим!

Сзади раздался выстрел, но Персиваль успел толкнуть Ньюта за дерево. Они миновали кусты, перемахнули через поваленное дерево и затерялись среди невысокого подлеска. Ньют быстро перестал слышать позади тяжелые шаги, но не остановился, пока не сбилось дыхание. Персиваль вырвал руку, потер ладони друг о друга и между двумя глубокими вдохами произнес:

— И зачем?

Ньют поднял взгляд от большого гриба, примостившегося под деревом, посмотрел на Персиваля и фыркнул: идеально уложенные темные волосы были не просто растрепаны, а украшены мелкими листьями. Представив, как выглядит сам, Ньют расхохотался, прислонившись спиной к дереву. Персиваль укоризненно взирал на него несколько долгих мгновений, но, не выдержав, усмехнулся:

— Идемте домой, Ньютон.

— Хорошо, — Ньют оттолкнулся от широкого ствола и, все еще посмеиваясь, схватил Персиваля за руку.

— Если вы так ведете себя во всех своих экспедициях, то удивительно, как вас еще не убили, — Персиваль второй рукой прижал Ньюта к себе и только тогда аппарировал.

— Я веду себя соответственно обстоятельствам, — оказавшись перед домом, Ньют проворно высвободился из рук Персиваля и, отойдя подальше, попытался пальцами вычесать из волос листья.

— Я вижу, — взмахнув палочкой, Персиваль легко привел себя в порядок.

Ньют завистливо вздохнул, его знания бытовой магии заканчивались на тех заклинаниях, которые помогали ухаживать за питомцами. Он почти решился попросить Персиваля помочь, но тот уже ушел к дому. До шести оставалось еще около сорока минут, которые Ньют собирался потратить на теплую ванну, но его мечты разбились, стоило им открыть дверь.

Посреди просторного холла стояла Пиквери, у ног которой почтительно маячил Тибби.

— Серафина, — поприветствовал Персиваль. — Ты рано.

— Рада видеть тебя, Персиваль, — кивнула Пиквери. — Мистер Скамандер.

— Мадам, — Ньют наклонил голову, и из его волос немедленно выпал листочек.

Пиквери взглядом проследила за его падением, оглядела их с Персивалем и с надеждой попросила:

— Не хочу ничего знать о том, чем вы сегодня занимались.

Ньют немедленно вспомнил нунду. Персиваль, судя по его лицу, подумал о том же. Вздохнув, Пиквери распорядилась:

— Тибби, принеси нам чай. Мистер Скамандер, приведите себя в порядок. Жду вас обоих в гостиной через десять минут.

— Непременно, Серафина, — согласился Персиваль.

Ньют молча кивнул, поспешив наверх. На ходу он пытался нащупать в волосах листочки, но, вытащив пару веточек и заодно выдернув зацепившуюся за них тонкую прядку, бросил эту затею. У двери комнаты Ньюта догнала еле ощутимая теплая волна, он обернулся и успел заметить, как Персиваль скрылся в своей спальне.

Сняв пальто, Ньют подошел к высокому зеркалу в резной оправе, посмотрел на свое отражение и пригладил как обычно встрепанные волосы. Листьев в них больше не было.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> «Демель» (нем. Demel) — знаменитая венская кондитерская, расположенная на улице Кольмаркт во Внутреннем Городе. Кондитерская «Демель» известна своими тортами «Захер». Еще мировую славу снискали оригинальные формовые пряники, торт «Демель» из миндально-апельсиновой массы с смородиновым конфитюром, марципаном в шоколадной глазури, торт «Анна», торт «Добош», торт «Эстерхази» и яблочный штрудель. У туристов пользуются успехом засахаренные лепестки фиалок, которые «Демель» раньше поставлял к императорскому двору.
> 
> прим. автора: каждый раз, когда бываю в Вене, привожу оттуда засахаренные фиалки <3


End file.
